Wings of Change YEAR 1
by AliceHEARTSHatter
Summary: Tilly is a young girl from simple family, the only thing is that she doesn't know who her father is and her mom seems to have no intentions of telling her. She is excited to go to Hogwarts. What will happen when she goes there? Will she learn the truth about her father? Will she make friends? What type of adventures a wait her?
1. Chapter 1

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 1]**

It is a chilly summer night at Godrichallow with wind that seems to be crying for the lives taken just a few weeks earlier. Little Harry cries in Hagrid's, a very tall man with a scruffy face and shabby clothes, arms wrapped in a little blanket as Hagrid stares at his parents graves standing next to Flora Beanne, a young woman with a thin frame. She wipes away her tears from her shimmering silver eyes as the wind blows through her cascading wavy brown hair. After she places two lilies on their graves she pats Hagrid on the shoulder, and then heads to the sky revealing her pitch black crow wings as she heads off into the night stopping to look down at the whining little Harry. After a few nights of flying she makes it to her home in California, where she flies into a nursery window and heads over to the crib. A few nannies see her come in and bow before they head out of the room. In the crib is a giggling little baby girl, Tilly, staring up at her starry mobile.

"How's my pretty girl?" Flora smiles gently as she picks Tilly up in her arms. Tilly stares at her mom giggling. "Mommy had to say good-bye to some friends. You'll stay safe won't you? You'll never be put in danger right?" she rocks her daughter as she gives a sad smile while fighting back her tears. Tilly falls asleep snuggling into her mom's chest.

Eleven years later on a very warm and sunny late summer day, an owl is carrying a letter heading for the Beanne house hold. Tilly, an eleven year old girl with a slightly athletic frame wearing a sky-blue summer dress, appears in front of the owl flapping her black crow wings with her silver eyes beaming through her round, blue rimmed glasses as the wind blows through her long straight black hair tied into low pigtails with white ribbons. "I'll take that." She beams holding her hand excitedly. The owl drops the letter into her hand and then flies off again. Tilly sees the Hogwarts crest on the back and does a quick flip due to being overjoyed as she heads back home quickly.

As Tilly gets to the house she flies in almost knocking a few servants over. "Lady Tilly! What have we said about flying in the house?! Get back here young lady!" They holler as she flies off down the hall.

"Sorry about that! But I have to find mom!" Tilly shouts behind her as she flies down another hall.

"LADY TILLY!" They shout after her though the attempts were futile. They give a sigh of defeat as they clean up and help the others out. Tilly finally puts away her wings once her feet touch the ground, she runs quickly looking for her mother. Tilly finally finds her in the main dining room with her grandpa eating breakfast.

"It came! It came!" Tilly cheers as she ran into the room and glomp hugs her mom around the neck. "Mom look at this! My letter finally came!" she excitedly shows the letter.

"That's great sweetie!" Flora looks over the letter and happily hugs her daughter. "We'll have to leave today if we are going to make it in time." She happily hands the letter back to her daughter.

"Congrats Tilly." Mr. Beanne smiles warmly at her.

"Thanks grandpa. I'm going to go pack." Tilly smiles as she lets go of her mom and starts running out with a skip to her step. "I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" she hollered while flying up to the celling and doing a flip as she heads to her room. The servants smile and give a little laugh at how happy their young mistress is.

"How many of those did you steal before she got to the owl first?" Flora turns to look at her father with a knowing look.

"What? I would never…" Mr. Beanne laughs nervously as he tries to trick her, but knows it wasn't working. "Thirty-three. But can you blame me? I mean think about what happened during your years there."

"Dad…" Flora sighs as she starts to head over to him. "Nothing is going to happen to her. Have a little faith in her, alright?" she hugs her dad and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Beanne sighs with a defeated nod.

A little while later everyone waves Tilly and Flora off as they head off for Diagon Ally in London. Tilly can't help but do flips and other tricks as she and her mother head for London, while Flora can't help but smile at her daughter's excitement. A few days later on a clear sunny day right over Diagon Ally, Tilly is fooling around when a down draft begins to pull her to the ground, as she falls Tilly shuts her eyes tight knowing she's getting close to the ground. Luckily Tilly lands with no scratches on her, but unluckily she lands on a thin framed girl right about her age with curly dusty brown hair and even dustier book wormy clothes.

"I… I'm so sorry!" Tilly quickly gets off the girl as she retracts her wings and helps the girl stand up. "Are you alright?" she looks over the girl a bit worried. The girl stares at Tilly with wide open deep brown eyes and her mouth open with shock. Her parents, standing a bit behind her, stare at Tilly with disbelief.

"Is everyone alright?" Flora looks a bit worried as she lands; her wings vanishing as her feet touch the ground. "I'm sorry about that. My daughter is still learning how to deal with wind drafts." She says to the parents apologetically.

"We're okay. How about you Hermione, sweetie?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger break free of their haze and glance over at their daughter.

"I'm… okay." Hermione stares at Tilly, still stunned. Hearing this Tilly smiles warmly at Hermione.

"Well that's good." Flora sighs with relief with a slight smile on her face. "Again sorry about that. Come on Tilly. We have a lot of shopping to do." She walks off after giving them a quick nod.

Tilly waves happily to Hermione as she trails after her mom. Hermione waves still in shock about what she had just seen. Tilly and her mom quickly go from store to store getting everything she needs for the school year. Once they finished most of the shopping they split up to get the last two things on the list, a wand and a pet, Tilly goes to get the wand and Flora gets the pet. But before leaving Flora can't help but stop to look at the shop and remember that that's where she met Lily and Severus for the first time. After a quick blast from her past she heads off to get an owl for Tilly. As Tilly gets to the door of the shop she sees a dark-brown haired boy around her age in raggedy clothes that are clearly a bit too big for him and glasses with a poor patch job on them.

"Are you here to get your first wand too?" Tilly smiles at the boy as they stand in front of the shop. The boy turns with his deep green eyes widened a bit shocked to be noticed by someone. Tilly looks confused by his reaction as she stands in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Um… yes… yes I am." He finally replies as he looks at Tilly and then the ground nervously. "H-here, you go first." He opens the door for Tilly.

"Thanks." Tilly smiles warmly at him as she heads into the shop with the boy right behind her.

"Hello?" they look around the shop a bit curios. As they look about Mr. Alivander comes into view on his latter startling them and causing both of them to jump.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing the two of you." Mr. Alivander smiles down at them and then goes looking for their wands. "It seems like only yesterday your parents where in here getting their first wands." He hands each of them a wand. The two of them look at the wands and then each other. "Well give them a wave."

The two of them wave their wands. The boy blows up a vase with his. While Tilly's seems to except her as the user with a ribbon of light coming from it swirling around her starting from her feet and vanishes as it gets to her forehead. Mr. Alivander tells Tilly she can go with hers while he looks for another one for the boy. Tilly waves good-bye to him and the boy waves back, a little sad she was going away.

'I wonder what that boys name was.' Tilly ponders as she looks up at the sky walking to meet her mother at the Leak Cauldron. As she gets there she saw her mom had already ordered them dinner and sitting next to her in a cage is a black owl with white spots and brown eyes. Tilly runs over to meet her mom happily. Later on during the night she names her new owl "Knight" and then heads to bed excited for what the new day will bring.

Tilly opens her eyes to see herself standing in a room that seems to have no light except the spot she is standing in. Confused she panics glancing about looking for some clue as to where she is. Just then someone runs past her with echoing footsteps, but before she can say anything they were gone. She tries to run after them but they seem to have vanished. As she listens she hears many people talking in the distance and tries to find them with no luck. Just as she thought she was getting closer to them she finds herself standing in front of a giant troll. As it growls and moves to attack her Tilly wakes up panicked in her room with her mom getting dressed for the morning.

'Dream. Just a dream.' Tilly huffed trying to calm herself down.

"Oh good your up. Come on, today you get on the train for Hogwarts." Flora looks at her daughter with a warm smile.

"Right." Tilly smiles at her mom having fully calmed down and jumps out of bed to get ready. They stop to get breakfast before heading to the train station. Flora can't help but beam with pride as she thinks about her daughter going to the same school she went to and the possibility of her ending up in the same house she was in.

Tilly gets to the train platform and can't stop herself from looking all around at everything going on around her. Tilly is more excited now than she had been yesterday as she looks at everyone heading on to the train. Tilly says bye to her mom and hops on the train looking for a place to sit as it starts moving. She finally finds a spot with no one in it and sits down next to the window watching as everything moves past her quickly outside.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice calls from the doorway. Tilly turns to see it's the boy she met at the wand shop.

"I don't mind." Tilly gives her head a little shake with a smile.

"Thanks." The boy comes in with a little smile and sits in the seat a cross from her. The two just sit for a while watching everything zoom by them as neither one of them is use to talking with someone their own age, let alone someone they just met.

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." A red haired boy stands in the doorway.

"Go ahead." They both say. The two turn to each other with a bit of a laugh as the red haired boy sits down next to Tilly.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron glances at both of them.

"My names Tilly. Tilly Beanne." Tilly smiles at the two boys.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry smiles at them only to see both of them look at him in shock.

"So… so it's true." Ron stammers as his blue eyes widen with surprises. "Do you really have the… the scar?" he points to his own forehead. Harry gives a little laugh as he lifts his hair to show the lightning bolt in the middle of his forehead. "Wicked."

"Wow." Tilly stares wide eyed.

The three of them continue to laugh and chat for a while. As they are talking the snack cart comes around and Harry pretty much buys the whole thing giving them enough snacks for the whole train ride. They start eating them happily with Ron and Tilly explaining what some of them are to Harry. As this continues Tilly begins to think that her first year at Hogwarts is going to be great.

"Every flavor beans?" Harry looks at the box of jelly beans and takes one.

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate, peppermint along with liver and tripe." Ron takes a big bite out of a gummy worm. "George swears he got a booger one once."

With that last one Harry takes the bean out of his mouth putting it back in the box and set the box off to the side. Tilly looks grossed out as well as she ate her own snack of snowflakes, a type of sugar candy shaped like snowflakes, as Harry picks up a different type of box.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry stares at the box curiously.

"It's just a spell. Besides it's the card you want. Each one has a famous witch or wizard on it." Ron explains as Harry opens the box. As he does the chocolate frog escapes the box and climbs up the window and ends up falling out of it. The three of them look a bit disappointed at this.

"Hey I got Dumbledore." Harry stares at the card happily and then at Ron.

"I've got about five hundred of him." Ron gives a little laugh.

"He's gone." Harry looks back at the card to see the man is missing.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day now can you?" Ron looks at Harry like this should be known already. As he looks down at his rat that is pigging out on the every flavor beans. "This is Scabrous by the way. Pretty pathetic isn't he?" he glances down at the fat rat.

"Just a little." Harry and Tilly both say looking at the little fat rat with his head buried in the box.

"Fred and George gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron pulls out his wand with a smile.

"Yeah." Tilly and Harry move to see this better while grinning.

Before Ron could say the spell a girl dressed in the Hogwarts uniform comes to their car's doorway. Tilly realizes that it's the same girl she fell on that morning. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She looks around the car with a sigh.

"No." Ron gives a sarcastic laugh as he gives his head a little shake.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She watches with a curious expression.

"Sun shine daisies… butter mellows… turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron waves his wand over the rat but nothing happens. Ron shrugs his shoulders as the others give a bit of a disappointed sigh.

"Are you sure that's a REAL spell? Well it's not very good is it?" the girl gives a little huff not impressed. "Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She walks into their car and sits next to Tilly and in front of Harry. "For example Oculus Reparo." She pulls out her wand and points to Harry's glasses. Seconds later Harry's glasses look as if they are brand new, Harry looks surprised as he takes off his glasses to see if this is real. Ron and Tilly are surprised as well. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" the girl is surprised and a bit in awe. "I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?" Hermione looks at Ron and Tilly.

"I'm Tilly Beanne, nice to meet you." Tilly gives a smile and a little head bow to her. Hermione does the same to show respect.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron mumbles with a mouth full of candy.

"Pleasure." Hermione said sarcastically as she looks obviously disgusted with Ron. "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She starts to leave but stops for a second to look back at them. "You have dirt under your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." She looks at Ron pointing to the spot and then heads off. Ron rubs under his nose trying to get rid of the dirt and Tilly can't help but laugh at this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 2]**

Later on that night the train stops and everyone gets off excited to be there as they see the giant castle sitting on a cliff side by the sea. The first years head over to Hagrid, whom is calling for all of them and holding a lantern, as the first years head over to him the older kids head to a path way joking and laughing with one another. Hagrid leads the first years to a bunch of boats that hold up to five kids each. Tilly gets in a boat with Hermione and a few other kids, Tilly is in the front holding the little lantern. As the boats duck Hagrid helps all of the kids get out of the boats as they get out they all head to the giant castle gates in front of them. They walk through the large hallways until they end up on stairs that lead to giant doors and a strict looking woman is standing in front of them waiting for them.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall." McGonagall gives a little head bow as she looks at all of the students. "In just a few minutes you will walk through those doors and meet your classmates. But before you can join them you will be sorted into your houses. There are; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She glances at everyone and slightly hisses out of disgust for the last house. "While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup." She glances at everyone and then heads into to the great hall to see if everything is ready for them.

"So it's true what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A thin framed boy with combed back bleach blond hair speaks up meeting Harry's eyes. Everyone starts chatting away hearing this. "This is Crab and Goyal. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco steps forward with his gray eyes gleaming slightly. As he says that so proudly Ron can't help but laugh at it. "Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red and a hammy-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Draco turns to him with a snarl.

"Leave him alone Draco." Tilly stares Draco down as she steps forward blocking Ron from his glare.

"Stay out of this Crow breathe." Draco huffs at Tilly and then turns to Harry. "You'll soon find some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You DON'T want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco smirks as he holds out his hand for Harry's.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry gives him a small glare refusing to even lift his hand. Tilly and Ron smile at this while Draco looks confused at being turned down.

"We're ready for you." McGonagall comes back and motions for everyone to fallow her. Everyone heads in and most can't help but look up at the ceiling that seems to be the sky outside. As they get to the middle of the room they are told to wait as the headmaster, Dumbledore, gives an announcement. Everyone looks forward to see a man to looks like painting everyone has seen of Merlin.

"Welcome new students. First of all I would like all first years to note that the Dark Forest is off limits to everyone and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore stands up and then sits back down once he is done.

"Now as I call your names the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall holds a scroll in one hand and a battered old witch's hat in the other. "Hermione Granger." She calls looking out into the crowed. Hermione heads up to the front nervously as she sits in the chair in front of everyone.

"Hmm. Right then. Right. Okay then. Gryffindor!" the hat declares. Everyone claps as Hermione heads over to the Gryffindor table. After Hermione goes Draco and before the hat even touches his head he is sent to Slytherin.

"Souzan Bonds!" McGonagall calls again. A little red haired girl heads up shyly. As the hat thinks of where to place her Tilly feels eyes on her and looks through the sea of kids to catch site of a tall and thin framed man, with a slightly big nose and short pitch black hair dressed in all black clothes, staring her way. Her eyes meet his pitch black eyes and she can't seem to pull away from his perplexing gaze, the way he looked at her wasn't happy but it also wasn't mad nor sad, it was more of a look for some that can't decide if what they are seeing is real or not. Tilly finally breaks eye contact with him when everyone starts cheering for Souzan being placed in her house. "Tilly Beanne!" McGonagall calls. Tilly starts walking up and the man in black's eyes seem to widen a bit yet keeps his composed poker expression as she sits in the seat.

"So, a new Beanne girl has come here huh? I see you have your mother's kind heart. And even more courage, if that is possible. Well then there is only one place to put you… Gryffindor!" the hat says. Everyone cheers and Tilly happily heads to the table joining many of the others and sits next to Percy, another scruffy red haired Weasley with blue eyes, Gryffindor's head boy. Tilly glances over to the teachers to see the man in black is no longer looking at her at which point she gives a slight sigh of relief and chooses to ignore what she had seen.

"Ron Weasley!" McGonagall scans for him. Ron heads up a bit nervous. That hat quickly says that run goes to Gryffindor. Ron heads over to the table sitting in between his two years older twin brothers Fred and George, their hair is almost like a military cut and their eyes are a warm brown. "Harry Potter." She calls and every one's eyes are on the front of the great hall.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. You have plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the hat mutters as it searches Harry's head. At this point Harry starts think 'Not Slytherin,' and the hat starts to see if it can change his mind. But seeing he can't do so and feeling it is right the hat sends Harry to Gryffindor. Harry sighs with relief as he heads over to the table happily and sits on the other side of Percy.

A while later everyone is sorted and the feast starts. Everyone starts to eat, talk, laugh, and joke with one another. As the feast goes on Harry and Tilly can't help but wonder about the man dressed in all black that seems to keep looking over at them.

"Hey Percy. Who's that teacher talking with Professor Quorl?" Harry nudges over to the man in black sitting next to another man with a thin frame and purple head wrap around his head. Quorl looks very scrawny and squirrely compared to the other teachers.

"Oh that's Professor Snape." Percy glances at him for a secant and then goes back to eating.

"What does he teach?" Tilly looks over at Snape curiously.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Querl's job for years." Percy doesn't look up from his plate.

Tilly and Harry stop asking questions and start to eat their meals. Sometime later they head to their common room and head to bed thrilled to be there, but neither one can seem to fall asleep that night for their own reasons. Harry can't sleep due to worrying that he'll wake up in that tinny broom closet again and everything will have just been an elaborate dream. While Tilly can't seem to forget the odd look that Snape had given her. At that same time in the students record room Snape heads over to the filing cabinet with no light aside from his wand, since he isn't supposed to be there. He hesitates for a moment then opens the cabinet and then takes out Tilly Beanne's file folder. Snape takes a deep breathe before he opens the file. Snape looks it over carefully seemingly on the hunt for something. As Snape looks it over his expression changes from searching to being in deep thought.

"That's… not possible… is it?" Snape whispers dropping the folder as he loses his balance a bit, he rebalances himself with a nearby desk as his face goes slightly pale.

The next morning Tilly wakes up with barely any sleep and heads off to breakfast. Half asleep she stares at her food almost falling asleep into her syrup drowned pancakes, but is saved by her forehead landing in someone's hand and they hold up her head. Tilly turns to see a thin red haired boy smiling at her with warm brown eyes.

"Careful there. Don't want to go to your first classes all sticky, do ya?" Calls a slightly laughing voice from next to the red haired boy. Behind him is a boy that looks exactly him.

"Thank you. Sorry, but I'm just a little sleepy." Tilly gives a little head bow to them and then yawns.

"Looks more than just a "little" tired. Couldn't sleep, huh?" the boy closest to her gives a little laugh. Tilly gives a slight blush as she shakes her head slowly. "Try this. It'll wake you up." He hands her a cup of what looks to be a juice.

Tilly takes a sip of it and then make a face like her tongue is on fire and fully awake now. "What is that? It's spicy." She quickly puts down the cup shoving it away and looks for water. She chugs a glass of water and gives a deep sigh of relief.

"Dragon Barry Juice. It's spicy, but it does the job." The boy further off explains with a wide jokester smile.

"That tasted horrible." Tilly sticks out her tongue that still has the bad taste on it.

"Oh, but it worked. Didn't it?" the boy closed to her winks with a gentle smile and offers her a candy apple.

"It did. Thanks." Tilly smiles and takes the candy apple. She looks it over for a secant and the takes a little bite. Tilly seems pleased as the sweet apple juices mixes with the sticky sweetness from the caramel touches her tongue. "My name is Tilly by the way. Tilly Beanne."

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley!" Fred calls from behind his brother.

"I'm George Weasley. Nice to meet you." George gives Tilly a small nod.

After a bit more talking and eating it's time for classes. Tilly and the twins part ways in the halls waving to one another as they head in different directions. Tilly and her other first year class mates are in Transfiguration class taking notes with the teacher keeping watch over all of them as she sits on her desk in a gray tabby form. Harry and Ron come crashing in and get a lecture from McGonagall before they are sent to their seats. A few students can't help but laugh about that. Later on they all head to Potions class. Harry, Ron, and Tilly are already like best friends joking and racing all the way to class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my class." Snape comes into the class heading straight for the front of the class room not looking at anyone. "I don't expect you to get the art and exact science that is potion making. Aside from those of you that have previous knowledge of it." He looks around the room and glances down at Draco. Draco grins proudly at this. "I can teach you how to brow glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death." Snape looks around the class room to see Tilly staring at him intently, but he quickly looks away from her and looks over at Harry, whom is writing in his note book. "Then again maybe some of you have skills so formidable you feel as if you do not need to pay attention!" Snape snaps glaring slightly at Harry.

Hermione and Tilly tap Harry letting him no he needs to stop. Harry stops and Snape goes pack to teaching his class. After potions they all went to lunch where the mail came and they all looked at all the different things that came in like Neville's Remebrall. As they sit eating they all wonder what their first flying lessons will be like next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 3]**

Harry, Ron, and Tilly go from class to class together. The three of them laugh and chat the whole way like they have been best friends for years. With how they behave around each other you never would have guessed they only met a week ago on the train. After lunch they race excitedly to the Quidditch field, completely pumped for their first flying lessons.

"Why are you even here Crow breathe? Don't you have wings of your own?" Draco huffs as he stares at Tilly while everyone in Slytherin laughs at Draco's comment. Tilly bites the bottom of her lip trying to keep herself from doing something stupid.

"Wings can only take you so far Malfoy. And everyone has the right to learn how to fly." Madam Hooch, a thin framed woman with yellow cat eyes and slightly spiked short white hair, comes up behind him with a stern expression on her face. "Ten points will be taken from Slytherin."

"Ten?" Draco looks at her with a shocked yet scowling expression. Everyone in Slytherin looks pissed off as they hear this and are regretting laughing at what Draco had said about Tilly.

"Would you like me to take more?" Madam Hooch stares him down. Draco falls back in line and the others give a little laugh at this. "Now place your left hand over your Broom and say UP." She instructs everyone getting back to the lesson.

"Up." Everyone begins saying as the brooms twitch on the ground.

Tilly, Harry, and Draco's brooms come up to their hands on the first try. Harry and Tilly glance at each other pleased with themselves, while Draco smirks believing he is better than anyone else. Hermione seems to have more trouble than the others with hers, while Ron's broom flings up hitting him in the face. Everyone gives a little laugh at this. Eventually everyone has a broom in hand and then they all get on their brooms and wait for further instructions. Suddenly Neville's broom takes off with him clinging on as tightly as possible. Everyone worries about him as the broom finally throws him to the ground, Madam Hooch takes him to the nurses' wing and tells everyone to stay on the ground while she's gone.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat idiot had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco laughs as he tosses the Remebrall up and down in his hand. The other Slytherin's laugh pleased with this new turn of events.

"Give it back Draco." Tilly and Harry step forward with serious expressions on their faces.

"No. I think I'll leave it on the roof for Longbottom to find." Draco heads to the sky on his broom. "What's the matter? Not willing to come and get it?" he smirks looking down at them. Before anyone could say anything the two of them were up in the air heading straight for Draco.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry stares at Draco pissed off.

"Give it up Draco! There's no getting out of this!" Tilly flies close behind Harry.

"Have it your way then." Draco throws it as far and hard as he could.

Harry and Tilly race for the Remebrall. The two of them chase the clear ball all the way to McGonagall's office window. They both catch the ball with one of their hands breathing a sigh of relief and then smile at one another happy they were able to catch it and keeping it from breaking, unaware of McGonagall seeing them. Tilly hands the ball over to Harry for him to put in his pocket as they race back to their class, hopefully before the teacher gets back. Everyone, aside from Slytherin, cheers as they come back with Harry showing that he has the Remebrall and it is undamaged. All the students, Slytherin excluded, come running to congratulate the two of them as they land their brooms and head over to everyone.

"Harry Potter! Tilly Beanne!" McGonagall comes on to the field. "Come with me." She motions for them to fallow her. The two of them place their brooms down and fallow her. The others look worried for them while the Slytherin's look very pleased on how things are going.

'What should we do? Are we going to get expelled? I don't want to leave.' The two of them hang their heads down as they walk through the seemingly longer halls, quietly fallowing close behind McGonagall.

"Wait here." McGonagall instructs as they get to the door way for the Dark Arts class room. The two of them look at one another relieved yet a bit confused as to why they aren't heading for the headmaster's office. McGonagall calls for an older boy, Oliver Wood, from the class room. As he comes to join them Tilly and Harry are even more confused at what is going on. "Harry. Tilly. This is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a new Seeker and Chaser." McGonagall smiles happily at the two of them. Tilly's mouth drops open in surprise, while Harry still has no idea what's going on as McGonagall leaves them to chat. After a little while of chatting Oliver explains that they are talking about a wizard sport called, 'Quidditch,' and they were just given the choice to join them or not.

Later on Harry and Tilly go to their next class were everyone, aside from Slytherin, are nervously wonder what happened to them. As soon as class was over everyone swarms around Harry and Tilly looking for answers.

"What happened? Are you leaving Hogwarts? Did you tell them the Draco started it?" Everyone crowds around them with panicked faces. Harry and Tilly look at all the faces unable to get a word in as they stand back to back in the tight circle.

"Wait calm down. We aren't getting expelled and we weren't in trouble." Tilly motions for them to cool it.

"Really?" They all look at them with a bit of relief in their eyes. "But then what did Professor McGonagall want?" they look very confused.

"Well actually… we're both part of the Quidditch team now. I'm the Seeker and Tilly is a Chaser." Harry rubs the back of his head with a little laugh. Everyone's eyes widen in shock as they stare at the two of them in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Draco stands up furious with clenched fists. "How do you end up joining the Quidditch team when you were clear flying, against the teachers direct orders?! It makes no since!" he fumes glaring at the two of them.

"You mean like how you lost points for being on your broom and throwing some else's things across the campus?" Harry stares him down with a little smirk. Everyone laughs at this as the Slytherin's, standing behind Draco, glare at all of them.

"Serves you right." Tilly huffs with a bit of scolding eyes.

"What did you say Crow Breathe!?" Draco hisses as he pushes Tilly to the ground as hard as he could. Tilly falls backwards and braces herself for the ground. But instead of the hard rock ground, Tilly feels two strong yet gentle cool hands on her back. Tilly, noticing everyone's scared and surprised expressions, turns to see Snape is the one that has caught her.

"That is quite enough of that." Snape helps Tilly stand up straight as he hisses and glares at Draco. "Mister Malfoy, you seem to be quite the trouble maker today. I'll see you in detention." Snape heads off in a different direction than them with Draco trailing after him begging to not have detention.

'I guess he does care about us.' Tilly looks down the hall as Snape heads down the hall fairly pissed off. As she looks everyone else has already left for their classes, all aside from Ron and Harry. The three musketeers start to walk to class and Ron praises them for getting on the team during their first year, which never happens to anyone in the history of Hogwarts.

"I still can't believe the two of you made the Quidditch team." Ron gives a little laugh as they walk through the halls. "First years never make the house team. The two of you must be the youngest Quidditch players in a…" he starts trying to do the math in his head.

"In a century. According to McGonagall." Harry proudly walks with a grin on his face. Tilly is happy as well as she skips along with a giant smile on her face proud to be on the team and knowing she is playing the same position as her mom did during her school years.

"Congrats on making the team you two. Wood just told us." Fred and George appear behind them giving Harry and Tilly a pat on their shoulders.

"Fred and George are on the team too, Beaters." Ron explains to Harry and Tilly as they continue walking.

"Our job is to make sure you two don't get bloodied up to badly. Can't make any promises though, rough game Quidditch. But no one has died in years." Fred smirks cunningly.

"Someone will vanish from time to time. But they turn up in a month or two." George joins in on teasing them a bit. After making their last statement the twins head off to class giving each other a high five smiling happily to themselves. Tilly and Ron laugh it off, Harry on the other hand looks fully terrified at this point.

"Come on Harry. Quidditch is great and you'll be great too." Ron speaks gently as tries to cheer him up with a little arm shove.

"Ron's right. The game is really cool and fun." Tilly chimes in smiling at him as she walks backwards in front of the boys.

"That's easy for you two to say." Harry looks at them. "You've grown up with this stuff, but it's all new to me." He looks at them a bit worried with a sigh of defeat. Tilly and Ron look at each other unable to challenge that statement. "What if I make a fool of myself?" They stop for a bit in the main court yard as Harry stares at the ground. As they stand their Tilly and Ron try to think of what to say to reassure Harry as Hermione comes over to them.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione comes over to them.

"Blood?" The three of them look at each other and then at Hermione very puzzled by her words.

"Fallow me." Hermione sighs and then heads off to a hallway. The others fallow her until they get to a trophy case. Hermione points to a plack with Hogwarts Quidditch plays on it. At the bottom of the plack is the name of the Seeker and the name on it is 'James Potter.' The three of them stare wide eyed at it in awe.

"Wow. Harry you didn't tell us your dad was a Seeker too." Ron looks at the plack and then at Harry proud to have him as his best friend.

"I… didn't know." Harry stares at the plack with a soft smile and sparkling eyes.

"That's cool though. Looks like you get your natural Quidditch talent from your dad." Tilly gives a little laugh looking over at Harry. Harry gives Tilly a little smile and nod. Tilly smiles happily at Harry as well.

The four of them head off to their next few class together. Hermione continues to shine in every class she enters while run struggles in most of his classes. Harry may have a hard time understanding some of the things that they are doing, but usually figures it out quickly. Tilly usually gives him a hand since she understands this a lot more than others. Later on at dinner Ron pouts due to what happened in a few of the classes, Harry and Tilly try to comfort Ron as his twin older brothers pick on him a bit. Meanwhile Hermione beams with pride since she is acing every class. A while later the four of them are heading to their house for bedtime.

"I'm telling you it's spooky. Hermione knows more about you than you do." Ron walks next to Harry up the stairs.

"Who doesn't?" Harry walks up with the girls just in front of him and Ron. Just then the stairs begin to move with them on it. All four of them cling to the stairs not use to them moving like this. As soon as they stop the four of them get off the stairs and on to the third floor hall on the right hand side. "Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry looks around with the others walking cautiously beside him.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor." Hermione seems a bit panicked as the torches light themselves as they walk in the hall.

"Let's go." Tilly turns around with the others. As they turn they see a cat close behind them and realize its Filches cat. They start running until they get to a door. Harry pulls on the door, but it's locked.

"That's it, we're done for." Ron panics as the cat comes closer which means Filch is close behind them.

"Oh move over." Hermione shoves him aside as she pulls out her wand. "Alohomora." She points to the door and then quickly opens it. All four of them rush in to the room and quickly yet quietly close the door behind them.

"I think he's gone." Tilly sighs as she hears someone walking away. She turns to see were Harry is and freezes as she sees what's in the room.

"He probably thought the door is locked." Ron smiles happy they aren't going to get expelled or in trouble.

"It was locked." Hermione states as her and run turn around to face the room.

"And for good reason." Harry whispers as he stares at the animal sleeping in the middle of the room. The four of them stare at the three headed dog as it wakes up and snarls at the kids. They all scream as they run out of the room and close the door on one of its snout. The four of them run all the way to their house.

"What are they thinking?! Keeping a thing like that in the school!" Ron huffs as they get to the doors for the girl and guys rooms.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione tries to keep her voice calm and low.

"I wasn't staring at its feet. I was a bit preoccupied with its heads or maybe you didn't notice, there were THREE." Ron stares at Hermione as he holds up three fingers.

"It was standing on a door. Which means it's not there by accident, it is guarding something." Hermione rolls her eyes and then gets ready to head into the girls rooms.

"Guarding something?" The boys looks confused.

"That's right. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled." Hermione heads into the girls rooms with Tilly close behind her. The four of them head to bed that night with their hearts pounding and minds racing about what they saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 4]**

Tilly finds herself running through a never ending darkness with her steps giving off the only light. She hears whispering all around her as she runs through the never ending darkness, looking for a way out. While running Tilly sees the troll again, before she gets too close to the troll Tilly runs in the opposite direction. As Tilly loses the troll she soon finds herself being chased by winged keys.

'Leave me alone!' Tilly tries to flick them off as she gets to a door slamming it behind her leaving the flying keys in the other room. As the keys are gone she breathes a sigh of relief and then looks at the ground with surprise. 'Am I… on a Chest Board?' Tilly looks at it with wide eyes as she walks along it. She walks along until she bumps into a white Chest Piece that swings for her head. Tilly dodges the attack and runs over to the next room racing down the spiraling staircase. As she gets to the bottom she sees a man standing in front of a large mirror that stands in the middle of a brightly light room. 'Hello? Who are you?' Tilly slowly walks over getting an odd and heavy feeling coming off from the man. The man turns around showing his face looks like crumbling rocks. Tilly is startled by this and wakes up in her room as the other girls are happily getting ready for the day.

"Just a dream." Tilly mumbles as she breathes a sigh of relief and grabs her glasses sitting on a nightstand next to her bed.

"Are you alright Tilly?" A girl looks at Tilly a bit worried. "You've been having nightmares on and off for a month now."

"I'm okay. I think I'm just not use to being away from home." Tilly gives a little smile as she finishes getting ready.

The other girls look at her still a bit worried as they all head off for breakfast. Once everyone is in the great hall eating breakfast they all forgot about what happened that morning in their dorms. After a few minutes of eating the owls come with the mail. Knight comes in as well and drops a thin long rectangle box with blue ribbons wrapped around it with a card attached reading;

Happy 11th Birthday Tilly! Hope your wishes come true today.

–Love, Grandpa

"I didn't know it was your Birthday, Tilly." Ron looks over at the box and then at Tilly.

"Sorry, I'm just use to everyone already knowing it's my Birthday." Tilly gives a little giggle as she scratches the back of her head and looks at her friends.

"What did your grandfather send you?" Harry looks at the pretty box with curiosity.

"I don't know yet." Tilly starts to undo the ribbon and then opens the box to see a single stemmed and dethroned blue rose. "Pretty." She stares at the flower with beamingly happy eyes.

'Just a flower?' Harry and Ron sigh a bit disappointed. The two of them were hoping for sweets they can all eat together.

A little while later they were all heading to class. Tilly skips down the halls happily with her flower laying gently on top of her books. As she skips down the hall she sees Fred and George sitting on a bench waiting for it to be time to head for their next class as they stare at their book of spells and pranks.

"Morning Fred and George." Tilly smiles at them happily.

"Hey Beany." George smiles at her. "What do you have there?" he points to the flower.

"It's my Birthday present from my grandpa." Tilly gives a little giggle as she looks at the blue rose.

"It's your Birthday?" Fred looks at her a little surprised. Tilly nods still smiling uncontrollably.

"Happy Birthday to you." They both say at the same time.

"But that's no way to have a flower for a Birthday girl." Fred looks at it with a thoughtful expression.

"Fred is right. I know! Why don't you sit down and we'll tie the flower in your hair." George looks at Tilly and motions for her to sit with them.

"I don't know." Tilly glances at them a bit cautious of them. "Do you two even know how to do that?"

"Of course. We do it for out little sister Ginny all the time." They smile at her and then each other. Tilly, still a little cautious, sits in between them and hands the flower to Fred as George undoes her ribbons and smooths out her hair. After smoothing out her hair Fred hands over the blue rose to George, who puts it to the right side along with her hair and ties the flower into her hair with the two ribbons.

"There you go Beany." George smiles at Tilly happily as he finishes. "Now the flower is where it belongs, in the hair of a princess."

"Thank you, George." Tilly blushes a little bit as she stands up.

'Can she tell the difference between us? No way right?' The twins glance at each other with curious eyes but keeping a fun loving expression.

"No problem." Fred stands with George and they get ready to head off to class. "Have a great Birthday."

"See you Beany." George waves as he and Fred start heading off down the hall. "Oh and don't forget tomorrow is our first Quidditch game."

"Okay. Bye." Tilly grabs her books and starts skipping down the halls to her class. Tilly is happy until she almost runs into Professor Quorl.

"H-hello there. W-what do y-you have in y-your hair?" Quorl stammers looking down at Tilly.

"It's a Birthday present from my Grandpa and George put it in my hair." Tilly's smile vanishes as she clings to her books and slinks back a bit. Tilly refuses to look up at him since Quorl gives off an odd feeling that makes Tilly's hair stand on end.

"I-is that s-so? I-it l-looks v-very nice on y-you." Quorl gives a slight smile and then walks off to head to his class.

'That man is scary.' Tilly loosens up as he leaves and she heads to her class.

As the day goes on Tilly goes to each of her classes. As Tilly goes from class to class she slowly forgets about the Quorl thing and just enjoys the day. Time seemed to zoom by quickly as they go to lunch where Tilly, Harry, and Ron joke around as they eat. While they joke around Hermione seems to be completely alone with her books. Tilly can't help but look over at Hermione wanting to be close to her, but feels as if she can't be approached. Shortly after lunch they have one of their last classes of the day, Charms.

"One of the fundamentals spells for a wizard is levitation or to make objects fly." Filius, a midget man with black hair and mustache, scans the room as he makes user everyone.

"Then there's no need for a crow to be in here." Draco mutters with Tilly in the seat just below him.

"Better than being a stinky snake." Tilly huffs under her breathe as she looks at the teacher waiting to her what they are doing in class.

"Now don't forget about our nice wrist movements we've been working on. The swish and flick." Filius moves his hand. "Does everyone have a feather? Than let us get started. To make the feather float say, Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Everyone starts saying at once as they move their wands. Ron was trying to do the spell, but was failing horribly.

"Stop. Stop you're going to take some one's eyes out." Hermione stops him from flinging his wand around. "Besides your saying it wrong. It's Leviosa not Levioso." She corrects him.

"If it's so easy you do it then. Go on. Go on." Ron gives her a skeptical look as he shoes her on.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione seems calm as she moves her wand. All of a sudden everyone falls silent as Hermione's feather starts floating to the ceiling.

"Well done. Look her everyone Miss Granger has done it." Filius claps with a glad grin on his face. Hermione seems very pleased with herself while Ron lays his head on top of his books pouting.

'Wow. She's really good.' Tilly looks over at Hermione with wide eyes and a slight grin on her face.

As the class lets out, once again Hermione is all alone while Harry and Ron are with some of the other guys with Tilly fallowing close behind them. Tilly fell back a bit not wanting to listen to the guy chatter anymore. That is until the topic of Hermione came up with them and they began to make fun of her.

"It's Leviosa! Not Levioso!" Ron begins to impersonate Hermione. The other guys laugh at this while Tilly just gives a sigh in the back for their attitudes toward Hermione.

"Come on Ron, don't pick on her. Hermione is just hard working." Tilly chimes in as she looks at Ron a bit disappointed.

"More like a nightmare. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Ron remarks as the other guys laugh again. As they laugh Hermione rushes past them clinging to her books as tears roll down her face.

"I think she heard you." Harry looks at Ron and the other guys feeling a bit bad about their comments.

Tilly pushes through the guys and stops to turn to the guys. "You are all mean! Just like Slytherin!" she sticks her tongue out at them and then runs after Hermione.

Time went by and then everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner. Tilly sits in between the twins, not wanting to be near Ron and Harry right now. Tilly plays with her food as she looked about noticing Hermione still hadn't come to eat. She looks down the table to see Ron and Harry looking over at her, but Tilly huffs looking away still mad at what they said about her. The guys look down like puppies that know they are in trouble, the twins glance over at the sad boys feeling a bit sorry for them.

"Come on Beany, you can't still be mad at them. Guys say stupid things at… any age really, but even more so right now." George glances at the slightly pouting and sad Tilly.

"I know George. I know they didn't mean for her to hear them, but… but they didn't have to be so mean to her." Tilly sighs as she looks over at him with no sign of smiling just yet.

'Did she just…? Can she REALLY tell the difference between us?' The twins look at each other keeping a calm expression, but very curious eyes.

"I'm sure they realize this and plan on saying sorry. So why don't you go sit with them? Let them know they still have you as a friend, okay?" Fred pats her head with a slight smile.

"Okay." Tilly smiles at this. Tilly gets ready to stand up and head over to them when Professor Quorl comes running into the Great Hall.

"Troll in the DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quorl runs to the middle of the hall pointing to the big doors. "Thought you should know." He faints falling face first onto the floor.

As Quorl faints everyone starts to freak out. All the kids start screaming and running all over the hall, somehow avoiding stepping on the passed out Quorl. Standing up Dumbledore shouts for everyone to calm down and sends all the kids to their dorms as the teachers, aside from Snape, head to the Dungan. Snape seems to pull away heading in a new direction as the students head for their dorms. Tilly catches up to Ron and Harry giving them a little hug as they head out of the Great Hall.

"How could a Troll have gotten in?" Harry tries to keep up with the hurrying crowed of kids along with Ron and Tilly.

"Not on its own, Trolls are really stupid. It's probably someone pulling a prank." Ron rushes to keep up with the group. Suddenly Harry stops and grabs Ron and Tilly's arms, stopping them as well. "What?" Ron turns to Harry looking a little panicked.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry whisper shouts to the two of them. The three of them run back into the hall ways heading for the girls bathroom.

The three of them run through the halls and look relieved as the girls bathroom comes into view. As they were just a few feet away from the bathroom they see the Troll's shadow on the wall and hide behind a pillar. The three of them wonder what to do as the Troll heads into the girls' bathroom. Tilly decides to head in to help Hermione and the guys fallow after her. As they get into the bathroom, they see the Troll destroys the stalls with Hermione down on the ground covered with broken stall pieces.

"Hermione move!" Harry shouts to her as the others get the Troll's attention by throwing scraps of wood at its head. Hermione crawls quickly to under the sinks while the Troll isn't looking. But the Troll looks back over to see Hermione move and tries to get her. Hermione moves quickly to the other one as the sink she was under shatters and water starts spraying everywhere.

"HELP!" Hermione screams curled up under the sink. Seeing how scared she is Harry pulls out his wand and tries to fight the Troll, but he ends up on its shoulders. As the Troll tries to throw Harry off of him, Harry's wand ends up in his nose and Harry holds on to the Troll's ears. Finally the Troll ends up with Harry in his hands dangling him upside down. The Troll tries to hit Harry with his club, but Harry dodges it and Tilly ends up flying in the air trying to old the club back.

"Do something!" Harry shouts to Ron as he dodges the club again with Tilly being swung with it.

"Like what?" Ron looks panicked.

"Anything!" Tilly shouts as she is swung with the club again.

"Hurry up!" Harry shouts dodging the club again. Ron pulls out his wand quickly.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione does the motions for Ron to see it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron moves his wand. The Troll's club stays in the air, right above its head. Tilly lets go of the club and flies over to Hermione, having her wings vanish as she gets under the sinks with her. After a few secants the club drops on to the Troll's head and the Troll faints falling face first to the ground. After it falls to the ground with a thud, Hermione and Tilly come out from under the sinks and Harry stands up.

"Is it… dead?" Hermione looks at it a bit worried as she moves for the exit with Tilly beside her.

"I don't think so. It's just knocked out." Harry stares at the Troll for a bit and then gets his wand out from its nose. As he gets his wand out he cleans off the boogers from it on his robe.

As the four of them were getting ready to leave three teachers, McGonagall, Snape, and Quorl, come into the bathroom. All of their eyes widen as they see the passed out Troll and the four students standing there.

"What happened here?! Explain this the three of you!" McGonagall stares at Ron, Harry, and Tilly. The three of them begin to stutter, not sure what to say or how to explain this in a believable way.

"It's my fault Miss McGonagall." Hermione chimes in looking down at the ground.

"You Miss Granger?" McGonagall turns to look at Hermione with wide astonished eyes.

"I went looking for the Troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Ron, Harry, and Tilly hadn't come looking for me… I'd probably be dead." Hermione looks at the others and then at McGonagall.

"Be that as it may that was a very foolish thing to do. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement." McGonagall looks at Hermione very disappointedly. Hermione hangs her head down a bit, not use to being scolded by a teacher. "As for you three! Well I just hope you realize how lucky you are, not many first years could take on a fully grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tail." McGonagall stares at them and then glances at the passed out Troll. The three of them stare at the ground worried about what happens next. "Five points… will be awarded to each of you. For shear dumb luck." McGonagall and the others start leaving the bathroom. As they are leaving Tilly and Harry notice Snape's leg is bleeding a bit, but Snape covers it quickly to and then heads off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 5]**

The four of them are escorted back to their dorm by McGonagall. None of them talk the whole way back to the dorms, all a bit too afraid to open their mouths at that time. Although they didn't talk they all seemed to walk a little closer together at that time. McGonagall turns slightly to catch a glimpse of this and can't help but give a little smile.

"Good night you four. And please, no more adventures." McGonagall turns to them as they stand in the doorway to their dorm's entrance.

"Yes ma'am." They give a little nod and head in.

"Welcome back you four." The twins stand up from the couch they were sitting on and stare at them with a smile.

"By the way Beany; a package came for you while you four were out and about." George smiles at Tilly as he hides the white square box behind his back.

"Really? Can I have it?" Tilly looks excited as she holds out her hands for the box.

"Not so fast." Fred takes the box from George and holds it high enough so they can't reach. "First you have to answer a question for us." He smirks feeling very pleased with himself.

"Come on you two, just hand it over." Ron gives a sigh feeling really tired.

"It's a simple question. And if she answers right then she gets the box." George smirks alongside his brother.

"So what's the question?" Hermione looks over at them a little curious.

"Which one of us is Fred and George?" They say at the same time with a wink. The others look dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me?! How is that fair?! Not even our parents can tell you two apart what makes you think she can?!" Ron yells glaring at the two of them in a scolding manner.

"So? Can you tell?" Fred and George ignore him as they hold the box in between them as they look over at Tilly waiting for her answer.

"The one on the right is Fred and the one on the left is George." Tilly points to them, not even hesitating, as she gives a big smile. The twins look dumbfounded frozen in shock.

"Did she… get it right?" Harry looks at their stunned expressions. The twins nod slowly still unable to move out of shock.

"You can tell them apart?" the other three look over at Tilly completely amazed.

"Sure I can. Can't you?" Tilly looks at them a little confused.

"If our parents can't what makes you think I could?" Ron points to himself and then the twins, whom are starting to come out of their shock.

"Really? I thought it was easy to tell them a part." Tilly still looks a little confused as she looks at her friends and then at the twins.

"Well anyway, here's your prize. Happy Birthday Tilly." The twins hand over the box.

Tilly takes the box reading the Birthday card from her mom wishing her a happy day and then opens the box. "Wow! Triple chocolate chip cookies! I love these!" Tilly stares wide eyed and smiling in the box staring at all the cookies shaped like Snitches with three kinds of chocolate chips in them.

"I should be getting to bed. Happy Birthday Tilly." Hermione starts heading for the stairs with a bit of a sad expression on her face.

"Wait. Don't you want some? There's enough for all of us and the note said to share with my friends." Tilly holds out the box smiling at Hermione.

"Friends? With me? Are you sure you want to be friends with a stuffy bookworm?" Hermione turns around staring at Tilly with a frown yet slightly hopeful eyes.

"No. I want to be friends with Hermione, the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts." Tilly smiles warmly at Hermione. Hermione smiles back at Tilly and rejoins them in the center of the common room.

"We're really sorry about teasing you Hermione." Harry stares at the ground feeling really bad about their jokes.

"Yeah it wasn't really a nice thing to do." Ron rubs his arm as he stares at the ground and looks up at her slightly.

"It's alright. I can be a bit of a know-it-all." Hermione gives a little smile and small laugh. The four of them laugh together for a secant as they sit on the floor and start picking out cookies.

"Can we join you?" The twins stare at the cookies.

"Sure." The four musketeers answer at the same time.

As they sit eating cookies time seems to fly by as they talk. Tilly even told them that she doesn't know who her father is, which almost stopped the fun but the twins got everyone laughing again. They seem to be joking around for a while when Percy comes down the stairs.

"Alright everyone. Funs over, time for bed." Percy motions toward the stairs to the rooms.

"Oh come on Percy. Just a bit longer." The twins smile up at him with a wink.

"No. You two already negotiated for this time frame for them and times up." Percy heads back to his room. The twins sigh with defeat as they get up off the floor with the others.

"Did you really do that?" Tilly looks at them a little happy and confused.

"Well Yeah." Fred blushes a bit and scratches the back of his head.

"Your Birthday took a bit of a nasty turn and we thought you should be able to end it on a good note." George blushes slightly as he looks to the side rubbing under his nose with one of his fingers.

"Thank you." Tilly hugs Fred. "You two are the best." She moves over to George and hugs him as well.

"No problem Beany." George gives her a little hug back with a small smile on his face.

"Before we go to bed, can you tell me why you started calling me 'Beany' George?" Tilly looks up at him with curious eyes as she still hugs him.

"Isn't obvious? It's because when you're happy you jump around like a jumping bean." George gives a little laugh as he pets Tilly on the head.

Tilly smiles at this and then lets George go as her and her friends head off to bed. Tilly and Hermione head to their own sides of the room very tired. As Tilly gets to her bed she finds a small little gift sitting on her pillow. The box is a small little white square with a single red ribbon tied around it and dangling on the side is a little note. Tilly picks up the box and reads the note that reads;

'Let your dreams be sweet dreams and a Happy Birthday.'

'That's weird it's not signed.' Tilly flips the note back and forth a bit confused. But she then puts down the note to open the box. Her eyes seem to gleam as she spots the Galaxy Stone, a silver moon with a stone dangling in the middle that seems to be a galaxy, necklace sitting inside on a simple silver chain. 'So pretty.' She gently takes it out of the box and clips the hooks to put it around her neck. Tilly quietly hurries over to a mirror to see what she looks like with it on. After being satisfying herself with a few fun poses in the mirror she changes into her PJ's and heads to bed smiling to herself as she places her glasses on the night stand and begins to drift off to sleep.

The next morning everyone wakes up and gets ready for the day. All the Gryffindors' seem to be pumped because today is the first game of Quidditch for the year with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. At breakfast Tilly seems to be in a grand mood with her new necklace dangling from her neck, while Harry looks as if he is going to puke at any moment.

"Come on Harry, you have to eat something." Ron looks at Harry a little worried.

"Ron's right Harry. You're going to need your strength today." Hermione looks over to Harry as she takes a sip of her juice.

"There right Harry. You can't play Quidditch on an empty stomach." Tilly glances over to him a bit worried.

"I'm not hungry." Harry glances at them as he plays with his food.

"Good luck today Potter and Beanne. Then again after taking on a Troll a little game of Quidditch should be nothing, even if it is against Slytherin." Snape stares down at the four of them. His eyes seem to be drawn to Tilly's necklace for a secant before he hobbles off.

"That explains the blood." Harry whispers as he watches Snape leave.

"Blood?" Hermione looks over at Harry a bit confused.

"Listen I'm guessing last night Snape let the Troll in so he could go to the room with the trap door. But he got himself bitten and that's why he's limping." Harry explains to the others.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione looks confused.

"When Hagrid and I went to the bank he took something out of a volt. He said it was Hogwarts business, very hush-hush." Harry makes sure no one else is listening.

"So you're saying…" Tilly chimes in as her eyes get wider.

"That's what the dog is guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry states. The others eyes seem to widen with the thought of this.

A few minutes later Hedwig, Harry's snow white owl, comes into the Great Hall and drops a package on the table. All of them look at it with awe and then unwrap it to see it is a Nimbus 2000, a very fast broom. Their eyes seem to gleam at the sight of it. Harry loves the broom, but seems confused on who sent it until he looks over to the teachers and see McGonagall petting Hedwig. Harry gives her a little smile and nod to show his thanks for the gift.

A little while later they head to their classes for the day. As they go to their classes Harry seems to relax a bit, that is until it is time to head to the locker rooms to change into the Quidditch uniform. After changing they get ready to head out onto the field. Harry is in front with Wood while Tilly is in the back with the twins. Now that it is so close to the first games beginning Tilly is getting nervous and seems to be shaking in her boots.

"Hey Beany, want to know a spell to get rid of nerves?" George whispers to Tilly.

"S-sure." Tilly shakes a bit as she clenches her broom and stares at the ground.

"It's simple all you have to do is say 'fidget fue' ten times." George glances down at her.

"Fidget fue, fidget fue, fidget fue, fidget f…" Tilly starts muttering the fraise but before she can get to five she starts giggling. "I… I can't do it." She giggles giving a small smile.

"Well looks like the spell worked. You're smiling and calmer now aren't you?" George smiles playfully down at her and gives her a quick wink.

"Thanks." Tilly smiles up at him as they get ready to head out on to the field.

After a few more minutes they all mount their brooms and head fly on to the flied. As they fly above the flied they all go to their spots as they wait for the balls to be released. After a quick 'have a clean game' speech from Madam Hooch the Bludgers are released along with the Golden Snitch. Then Madam Hooch blows her whistle and throws up the Quaffle. First people to grab it are Gryffindors' and the game begins.

As the game goes on Slytherins' decide to cheat by first knocking out the Gryffindors' Keeper and from there they are just playing a horrible cheating and rough game. Despite how they are playing Gryffindor manages to keep up. Tilly is able to steel the Quaffle a few times and score a few point for them. As the game goes on the Snitch finally chooses to show itself. Tilly sees it from the corner of her eye and sees Harry's broom is trying to throw him off.

"Harry!" Tilly shouts over to him not seeing a Bludger coming straight for her. Tilly is able to dodge the Bludger by jumping off her broom, so it falls to the ground, and revealing her wings. Tilly then races over to Harry dodging the others on her way. "Harry give me your hand!" she holds her hand out for his as his broom flings about leaving him dangling with on hand on his broom.

Harry tries to reach for her hand. But just as they were going to reach the broom jerks. "I can't do it! Get out of here Tilly." Harry puts both hands on the broom as he shakes his head.

"No way. Come on, one more time." Tilly shakes her head and tries moving closer to him with her hand out stretched. Harry looks down at the ground and then at Tilly with her worried expression. Harry nods and tries to reach for her hand again, but this time a Bludger came up from behind Tilly hitting her in the back. Tilly is knocked out and begins to fall as her wings vanish.

"TILLY!" Harry shouts panicked as he tries to hold on to his jerking broom while watching Tilly fall.

As Harry and the others in the stand begin to worry she is going to hit the ground George comes zooming by catching Tilly princess style on his broom. George looks up at Harry with a quick nod and then heads off to the nurses wing with Tilly on his broom.

George races his broom to the closest hall way to the nurses' wing. After getting as close as possible on his broom he hopes off his broom with Tilly in his arms princess style. "Some help! She got hit in the back with a Bludger!" he heads into the infirmary with a very worried expression.

"The poor thing. Bring her over here." Madam Pomphrey, a thin framed woman with brown hair and eyes in her early thirties, calls him over to a bed. George heads over to her and gently places Tilly on the bed. Madam Pomphrey then looks over Tilly to see what her condition is. "She'll be okay. Just a bruise on her back, although I don't think she'll be using her wings anytime soon." Madam Pomphrey smiles over at the panicked George. George then breathes a sigh of relief as he gives a little smile looking at the sleeping Tilly.

George sits in a chair close to Tilly's bed as she sleeps. Later on Harry, Hermione, and Ron come running into the infirmary to see how Tilly is. As they come in panicked their fears melt away when they see her sitting up and playing cards with George. Seeing she is safe and happy the three of them slow their pace down to a walk and smile.

"Hey Tilly how are you feeling?" Hermione smiles at Tilly with the guys are next to her and still look a little concerned.

"Hey everyone. I'm okay, but I'm grounded for at least a month when it comes to my wings." Tilly smiles at them.

"She's doing better than okay. She's kicking my butt at old maid." George gives a little laugh as he looks at his cards. Tilly giggles at this as she rubs the back of her head, the others laugh as well feeling more relieved. After a little while they told her how the game ended with Gryffindor winning as they play a new game of old maid.

"You may leave now Tilly, but remember no flying with your wings until the bruise heals." Madam Pomphrey smiles at Tilly and her friends as Madam Pomphrey makes a bed close by.

"Okay." Tilly gives her a little nod and smile.

"We'll make sure she doesn't fly around." Harry smiles warmly at Madam Pomphrey.

"I'm sure you will. Have a good night." Madam Pomphrey laughs slightly and then heads off to take care of other things in the infirmary.

"Want me to give you a piggyback Beany?" George smiles warmly at her as he turns around so she can get on his back.

"Sure." Tilly smiles happily as she hopes on his back and wraps her arms around his neck. George stands up slowly to make sure Tilly doesn't fall off. Once she is secure on his back they start heading back to the dorms. As they walk George makes jokes and every now again starts running a bit to get Tilly laughing. Whenever George runs Tilly grabs on to his neck a little tighter as she laughs uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 6]**

Tilly finds herself running through a never ending darkness with her steps giving off the only light. She hears whispering all around her as she runs through the never ending darkness, looking for a way out. While running Tilly sees the troll again, before she gets too close to the troll Tilly runs in the opposite direction. As Tilly loses the troll she soon finds herself being chased by winged keys.

'Leave me alone!' Tilly tries to flick them off as she gets to a door slamming it behind her leaving the flying keys in the other room. As the keys are gone she breathes a sigh of relief and then looks at the ground with surprise. 'Am I… on a Chest Board?' Tilly looks at it with wide eyes as she walks along it. She walks along until she bumps into a white Chest Piece that swings for her head. Tilly dodges the attack and runs over to the next room racing down the spiraling staircase. As she gets to the bottom she sees a man standing in front of a large mirror that stands in the middle of a brightly light room. 'Hello? Who are you?' Tilly slowly walks over getting an odd and heavy feeling coming off from the man. The man turns around showing his face looks like crumbling rocks. Tilly is startled by this and wakes up in her room gasping for air panicked she calms down as she puts on her glasses and sees the other girls getting ready for the day.

"Are you okay Tilly? You look really pale." Hermione looks over to her worried about her friend.

"I'm okay. It was just a bad dream." Tilly gives a small smile and nods to Hermione.

"Are you sure? You haven't had a nightmare like that in a month." Hermione looks at Tilly still a little worried.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me." Tilly smiles at Hermione a bit more sincerely as they finish getting ready for the day. "Let's just enjoy this weekend day okay? We even have a new Quidditch game this afternoon too."

"Okay." Hermione gives a little laugh as they head out for the day.

The girls head to the Great Hall and meet up with the guys there as they eat breakfast. As they eat all of them chat and joke around with one another. The four of them chat away and end up talking about where they might find information on 'Nicolas Flamel' and where they should start looking for the information in the library. After a while of eating and talking it is time for Tilly and Harry to get ready for their Quidditch game. The two of them wave bye to Ron and Hermione and then head for the changing room.

Tilly and Harry change quickly and meet up with their team. The two of them are looking forward to this game, having lost very few of them since joining the team. They can't wait for this game since it is against Hufflepuff, a fellow fair game players, and it is the last game before many people leave for the Christmas holiday. After a few minutes they head to their places for the game.

"Alright everyone. Have a good clean game." Madam Hooch stands in the middle of the field. Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers and Golden Snitch. After those balls fly off to different places Madam Hooch throws up the Quaffle.

The first team to grab the Quaffle is Hufflepuff. As the game begins Gryffindor flies close behind Hufflepuff ready to steal the ball. Wood blocks Hufflepuff from scoring, throwing the ball to his team and the one to catch the ball is Tilly. Tilly quacking races to Hufflepuff's hoops with others close behind her from both teams. Tilly throws the ball into one of the hoops scoring ten points for Gryffindor.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Chant the other Gryffindor students from the stands as they wave their flags and clap.

"Come on Hufflepuff! You can do this! Go Hufflepuff!" Cheers the other Hufflepuff students.

"Way to go Beany!" George smiles over at Tilly.

"Thanks." Tilly smiles with a little blush on her face as she nods to him.

As the game goes on George and Fred hit quite a few Bludgers out of the way from players. Tilly is able to score more points for the team and Wood continues to defend the hoops to the best of his ability. With the game pretty much tied with both sides having fifty points each the Golden Snitch finally shows itself. Harry and Hufflepuff's Seeker begin to chance the little flying golden ball.

Harry and Hufflepuff's Seeker chase the Snitch all around the field. As they chase it everyone cheers for their Seeker. Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker start diving for the Snitch. They continue to dive for it neither one letting up. Finally the Hufflepuff Seeker pulls up, too scared of hitting the ground. Harry pulls up just a bit and chase the Snitch. Finally Harry reaches out his hand and grabs the Snitch right in the center getting a good grip on it.

"Gryffindor WINS!" The announcer cheers.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor!" The other Gryffindor students cheer with all their might. They yell from the top of their longs as they clap and wave their dorm colors proudly. Those on the team cheer with a fist in the air as they smile proudly.

"Hey! Would the winning team come down for a picture for the Quibbler?!" A guy from Ravenclaw shouts up to them in the middle of the field holding up his camera.

"Sure thing! Everyone come down!" Wood nods with a smile and motions for everyone to come down.

Everyone comes down and hops off their brooms. They all start getting in place, moving all around trying to find the right spot for them. Wood and the older kids are in the back. Then the twins and some of the shorter players are in the middle. Finally in the front is Harry, holding up the Snitch, and Tilly doing a peace sign. A few pictures are taken of them as Ron and Hermione come down to the field as well. The two of them stand behind the Ravenclaw guy, not wanting to get in the way of the photos.

"Hey let's get a photo of the four musketeers while we're at it." George smiles happily as he calls the other two over.

"Great idea." The Ravenclaw guy agrees and gets ready for the new photo.

The four of them stand together, a little stiff right now. Fred and George take Harry and Tilly's brooms along with moving everyone out the way for the photo. Tilly and Hermione fidget with their hair, making sure it looks right for the photo. Harry and Ron laugh at this, not understanding why they are doing that. Finally they are ready for the picture and pose waiting for the flash. The twins, unable to stop themselves, jump into the photo. Fred pulls the boys in close grinning ear to ear and George picks Tilly up princess style and kneels down so he is on one knee next to Hermione.

"George! Put me down now!" Tilly laughs as she stares up at the grinning George.

"Alright. We've had our fun." George laughs as he puts Tilly down.

"You guys can take another photo now. We won't mess with this one." Fred lets go of the guys and heads off. Fred and George high-five as they leave with a laugh.

The four musketeers laugh at this as well. After laughing for a few minutes they get ready for a new photo. The girls hold hands standing really close together, smiling from ear as the guys put their arms on the shoulder of the girl on their side, Harry next to Hermione and Ron next to Tilly, giving a wide smile.

"The photos should be developed in a couple of hours." The Ravenclaw guy looks at his camera and then at them. "I'll give the pictures to Wood and you guys can pick which ones you want." He heads off with a wave.

"Thanks." The four musketeers wave to him smiling happily.

Shortly after changing the four musketeers head for the library to look for info on 'Nicolas Flamel.' They all take a few books and begin to scan them for the name 'Nicolas Flamel' or anything related to him for a hint, but they can't seem to find anything at all. As they scan the books they lose track of time, but eventually Hermione checks and realizes she has to finish backing before she has to leave for the winter break. After a little while longer of looking the others leave the library and head for the Great Hall to chill out playing 'Wizards Chest' while Tilly sits near them with a little pink wrapped box sitting by her side. Hermione comes over to them in just enough time to see Ron's chest piece break apart Harry's chest piece.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione glances at the pieces and the two of them with a slightly discussed expression.

"That's Wizards Chest." Ron takes Harry's shattered chest pieces off the board. "See you've packed." Ron looks at her suitcase.

"See you haven't." Hermione looks at Ron a bit disappointed on his planning and worried he'll miss the train.

"Change in plans, my parents are going to visit my brother Charley in Romania. He's studying dragons there." Ron smiles proudly for his older brother.

"What about you Tilly? You aren't going home?" Hermione glances over to Tilly a bit sad.

"No." Tilly shakes her head slightly. "Mom is still working and Grandpa is going to be gone until spring. I figure this way all the servants get to spend the holiday with their families and I get to spend mine with some friends." She gives a slightly sad eyes but then smiles happily at her friends.

"Well then you two can help Harry look for information on 'Nicolas Flamel' in the library." Hermione glances at all of them with a slightly disappointed sigh.

"We've looked a thousand times." Ron pouts looking over at Harry.

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione whispers leaning in to them. "Happy Christmas." She gets ready to leave.

"Hermione wait a minute!" Tilly runs over to her with the pink box in her hand. Hermione stops in the middle of the Great Hall as Tilly catches up with her. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Hermione blushes slightly with happiness as she takes the little box.

"Have a happy Christ-." Tilly sneezes and rubs under her nose. "Sorry, I lost my scarf during a little flight around the school." She laughs a little as she rubs under her nose smiling.

"You shouldn't be flying around in this cold without a scarf." Hermione takes off her scarf and places it around Tilly's neck. "I'll bring you back a new one, but for now where this one." Hermione makes sure the scarf is even around her neck.

"Thanks." Tilly smiles at Hermione as she gives the warm scarf a little hug.

"Have a Merry Christmas Tilly." Hermione smiles at Tilly as she leaves for the train. Tilly waves her off at the large doors smiling the whole time. As she is waving, unknown to her, Snape is watching Tilly from behind a pillar with a slight grin on his face as he looks at her wide smile as she giggles with her friends as they say bye for the winter break. After watching for a few minutes Snape leaves, still slightly grinning, to work on some left over work and get ready to be on kid watch during the break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 7]**

Tilly waves Hermione off at the large entrance doors to the castle smiling the whole time. As Tilly is waving, unknown to her, Snape is watching Tilly from behind a pillar with a slight grin on his face as he looks at her wide smile as she giggles with her friends as they say bye for the winter break. After watching for a few minutes Snape leaves, still slightly grinning, to work on some left over work and get ready to be on kid watch during the break. That night Tilly and the others go to bed unable to wait for the snowy Christmas morning awaiting them tomorrow.

"Harry! Tilly! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Ron shouts happily from the common room of Gryffindor. Tilly and Harry run happily down the stairs in their PJs. Tilly is in a blue flowing nightgown with her necklace dangling from her neck in plain view right now, while Harry is wearing white and blue striped long sleeved PJs and both are bare foot. As they get to the end of the stairs, to for their room to the balcony for the main gathering room, they stare down at the beautifully decorated Christmas tree with presents sitting underneath beautifully wrapped and at Ron in his green PJ pants and a brown wool knitted sweater with an R in the center. "Merry Christmas Harry, Tilly." Ron smiles up at them.

"Merry Christmas Ron." They smile down at him.

"What are you wearing?" Harry looks at Ron's sweater a bit curiously.

"Oh… Mom made it." Ron looks at it a little on the fence about it. "Looks like you two have some too." Ron looks over to the tree a bit more happily.

"Wow. There are a lot of them." Tilly leans to peek under the tree.

"I've… I've got presents?" Harry seems surprised yet ecstatic at this.

"Yeah." Ron nods happily.

"Come on Harry. Let's go open them." Tilly takes Harry's hand and runs down the last bit of stairs and heads over to the tree.

They all start open gift after gift. Tilly has; a new light-purple winter formal dress with silver trim on it from her grandpa, a batch of peanut butter gingerbread cookies from her mom, and all sorts of treats waiting for her. Ron has; a sweater knitted by his mom, candy from his dad, a book of dragons from his older brother Charley, and a Norther Star, a small orange star maid out of indestructible string, from Tilly. Then Harry has; a red sweater with a yellow H in the center from Ron's mom, cookies from Tilly's mom, and a Norther Star, a small red star maid out of indestructible string, from Tilly, along with a bunch of candy in his stocking. The three of them were having so much fun snacking and talking; they almost missed the last present under the tree for Harry. It was a simple silver wrapping with a string keeping it together with a little note attached to it.

"What's that?" Tilly points to the silver wrapping as she snacks on a cookie.

"I don't know." Harry leans down and pulls out the almost hidden package. Harry reads the not that simple says 'Your father left this with me before he died. It's about time I give it to you. You it well.' More curious then ever he unwraps the gift to find what looks to be a simple cloak.

"What is it?" Ron snacks on some jelly beans.

"It looks like a cloak." Harry looks it over a bit confused by this.

"Why don't you try it on?" Tilly chimes in as she looks at the note.

Harry shrugs his shoulders and puts the cloak over his shoulders. After the cloak is over his shoulders it seems as if Harry is nothing but a head. Seeing this Ron and Tilly stare at Harry wide eyed.

"My body's gone." Harry freaks out slightly as he tries to piece together what had just happened.

"Wow." Tilly stares wide eyed unable to get any other word out.

"I know what that is. It's an Invisibility Cloak." Ron stands up and gives Harry a quick look over as if to make sure he's not dreaming.

"I'm invisible?" Harry seems more excited at this thought as he walks around in a circle, unable to see his own feet.

"There really rare." Ron reaches to touch the unseen fabric.

"I wonder who sent it." Tilly flips the card curiously looking for a name.

"There's no name. It just says use it well." Harry looks over her shoulder. Ron looks as well all of them wondering who could have sent this to Harry.

The three of them look at the card and mess around with the cloak for a while. After sometime they decide to go looking for Fred and George so they can challenge them to a snow ball fight. While on the search Tilly gives some peanut butter gingerbread cookies to Filch for some holiday cheer. After seeing how happy Filch was Tilly decides to give a few to Snape as well. Once she is outside of his office she wonders if she should go in with the little napkin filled with cookies.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Snape calls from inside his office as he looks over papers. Tilly takes a deep breathe to compose herself and then heads into his office a little slowly. "What is it you want Miss Beanne?" he continues to write not even looking up at the slightly timid Tilly.

"Um… well… I thought you might… like some cookies my mom made." Tilly blushes a little as she looks at her little napkin of cookies and then at Snape. "They're really good."

"No. I have no interest in cookies." Snape moves to a new document.

"Oh. Okay." Tilly seems a little sad as she turns to leave. Snape looks up slightly to see her sad expression.

"Wait." Snape sighs. "Place them on the on my desk and I'll try them later." He taps a spot on his desk with his quill and then goes back to work.

"Really? Here you go. There peanut butter and gingerbread, just so you know." Tilly happily puts them on the desk and runs off smiling.

"Peanut butter and gingerbread?" Snape stops writing and looks at the little star shaped cookies in the napkin. As he looks at them he can't help but remember the past.

-Flash back:

Severus, in his second year of Hogwarts, is reading a spell book in the library in his little corner windowsill along with young second year Flora. As they sit reading quietly a young second year Lily comes over to them happily with a little Christmas designed cookie tin.

"Hey guys. Do you want to try one of my mom's homemade peanut butter gingerbread cookies?" Lily whispers as she holds the tin up grinning ear to ear.

"Sure." Severus and Flora smile as they put down their books and join Lily at a table. As they sit at the table they snack on the cookies happily. As they eat they talk and joke about right about everything, not caring if their laughter gets a little too loud.-

"… sor. Professor Snape. Are you listening?" Filch stands in front of Snape's desk looking a little confused.

"What do you want Filch?" Snape snaps at him with a slight glare and scowl.

"I was wondering when you wanted to do petrol. Do you want first rounds or last rounds?" Filch backs up slightly, a bit scared of Snape.

"I'll do the first. Now excuse me." Snape puts away the quill and begins to leave with the napkin of cookies in hand. As Snape walks through the halls he spots Tilly and her friends are having a snow ball fight with the twins. Snape watches from one of the windows as the kids smile and laugh as they dodge or throw a snow ball at the opposite team. While Snape watches them he gives a little smile as he snacks on the cookies and then begins to leave to finish his walk around. As he leaves Tilly looks curiously over to the window where he was standing just a few minutes ago.

"Hey Tilly! Don't stop moving or you'll get hit!" Harry yells over to her after he throws a snow ball over at the twins.

"Okay!" Tilly turns to them with a smile and begins to play again.

As they continue the game, the twins try to hit one of the three younger ones. The twins miss quite a few times as the other three aim for them as well, but to no avail. They all have a blast throwing snow balls and just spending time with one another. Later on, when their fingers are red from being soaked in snow through their gloves, they head to the great hall for dinner. All of them found the dinner to be a little too quiet and lonely with so few students still being at Hogwarts. After dinner they play a few card games before they all head off to bed. Tilly drifts off to sleep thinking about what a great day today was as she holds her necklace lightly in her hand.

"Tilly! Tilly wake up! Tilly come on! You gotta see this! Come on! You got see this!" Tilly hears Harry's voice as she sleepily opens her eyes to see her blankets being shaken by what seems to be nothing. As her eyes widen with shock, making her wide awake, Harry and Ron pull back the invisibility cloak, showing themselves. "Come on! We've gotta go now!" Harry pulls her out of her bed and into the cloak with them.

A few minutes later they are dashing through the halls covered by the invisibility cloak. The three of them move quickly through the halls barefoot, feeling the icy ground as they move where Harry instructs them to. Finally they get to a large room with the only light coming in his moon light the seems to brighten the room a bit as it hits the giant mirror against the far wall in the cool room. Harry drops the cloak as they close the door behind them.

"Why did you bring us here Harry?" Tilly shivers slightly from the cold air as she looks around the room.

"This mirror." Harry points to it unable to contain his excitement. "Come on you'll see." He takes both of their hands and gently pulls them so they are just a few feet in front of the mirror. "There. You see them right? My parents. See?" Harry points to the mirror happy beyond belief.

"There's only us Harry." Ron turns to Harry a little worried about him.

"He's right Harry. There's just us." Tilly looks at him a little concerned herself.

"Well… maybe it only shows them to one person at a time." Harry moves himself and Tilly out of the way and puts Ron where he was standing. "There, you see them now right?"

"Wow. That's… that's me. I'm head boy and… bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too. I look good." Ron stares at the mirror excited with a wide smile on his face. But Harry looks sad at this outcome. "What about you Tilly? Why don't you try?" Ron moves her to the spot and steps back.

"I… I just see me." Tilly turns to her friends.

"Really? Nothing?" Harry looks truly disappointed at this.

"I'm sorry. Charms don't work on me." Tilly shakes her head as she joins her friends.

"Charm? This mirror is charmed?" Harry looks a little confused.

"Well no. The mirror IS the charm. Can't you tell?" Tilly looks at the mirror and then her friends.

"No." The guys shake their heads slightly.

"Hey. Do you think this mirror can tell the future?" Ron looks at it with a bit of hope and excitement.

"How can it? Both of my parents are dead." Harry stares at the ground truly disappointed about this trip.

Ron and Tilly wonder what to say, but can't think of anything. The three of them put the cloak back on and head for their dorm. The walk back seemed to be longer and colder as they saw Harry's sad face. As they get back to the dorm Harry takes of his cloak and heads for his room with his feet dragging a bit.

"Harry!" Tilly stops him on the little balcony before the stares to the rooms.

"What's up Tilly?" Harry doesn't turn to look at her as he stares at the ground in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry the mirror isn't what you thought it was. But, we're still here for you. We're friends and we'll always be here for you. Always." Tilly hugs him from behind hoping to cheer him up at least a bit. Ron stands just behind them hoping this works, since he has no clue on what to do for him.

"Thanks Tilly. I needed that." Harry gives a little smile as he hugs her back.

They all head back to their rooms for the night. Although they all laid in their beds there was no sleeping. They all stayed awake as they look at the ceiling wondering what that mirror is and what it is doing in this school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 8]**

Ron, Harry, and Tilly all head back to their rooms for the night. Although they all laid in their beds there was no sleeping. They all stayed awake as they look at the ceiling wondering what that mirror is and what it is doing in this school. Later on that night Dumbledore reserves an owl with an invitation for the school to attend a winter festival at Beanne Castle.

'This should be fun for all of the students.' Dumbledore smiles as he strokes his beard reading the invitation.

Some weeks later all the students are standing outside waiting for the head count for each house to be done so they can get on the train. Some of the students chat, while others start having a sword fight with sticks. The four musketeers laugh and chat away as they watch the others get really fidgety before boarding the train.

"Alright! Everyone may board the train now! But please remember when we get there you are to set a good example for Hogwarts!" McGonagall shouts through the crowed of students as she makes her way to one of the doors of the train.

"I can't wait to show you guys my home!" Tilly smiles ear to ear as she bounces around as they head on to the train.

"I'm looking forward to it. I hear the Crow Kingdome is truly beautiful in California with never ending enchanted gardens." Hermione smiles excitedly with a book in hand about the Crow Kingdome.

"Only a bookworm can turn a fun trip like this into a boring field trip." Ron sighs with a slight head shake as they look for a place to sit. Hermione shoots him a quick dirty look.

"Okay guys. Let's just find a spot and chill out." Harry tries to ease the tension between them.

"Harry's right." Tilly chimes in smiling. "Let's focus on all the fun we're going to have." She walks backwards facing her friends.

"Yeah okay." Ron smiles rubbing the back of his head as he looks to the side slightly.

"That's true. This is a rare event, we shouldn't fight over silly things." Hermione smiles as she puts away her book.

"Why is it you four aren't in a car yet?" Snape appears in front of them with a frown and sharp eyes.

"We… we just…" They each try to talk but seem to be frozen in the sight of those eyes.

"Speak up. Why are you still wandering around?" Snape stares down at them.

"They were just getting the hops out before coming to sit down." Calls two voices from behind. They all turn to see the twins grinning behind Snape. "Right you four?" they twins wink to them.

"That's right." The four musketeers smile as they nod to this.

"Hurry up to your seats, the train is leaving now." Snape sighs and then heads off down a different hall. Once Snape is out of sight the four musketeers breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for saving us." Tilly smiles up at them.

"No problem Beany." George rustles her hair with a smile on his face and a wink. Tilly smiles happily to this with a little laugh.

"Come on. Our car is down here." Fred points down the hall with a grin and wink.

The four musketeers fall them to the car as the train begins to move. Once in the car they all start playing card games and eating snacks. Fred gets mad that his little brother beats him at Rummy while the others find it very entertaining. As time goes by they play other games and even tell stories to one another to pass the time until it is time to get off the train at a rest stop for the night. On the way to the hotel they are staying at that night Tilly begins to look like she is going to fall asleep while she's walking.

"Come on. Hop on before you pass out where you stand." George kneels down for Tilly to get on his back.

"I-I'm okay." Tilly sleepily rubs her eyes.

"No you're not. Now hop on." George gives his head a little shake now insisting.

"Okay." Tilly blushes a little as she hesitantly gets on his back. "Thank you." She lays her head against his back as he stands up.

"No problem Beany." George gives a little laugh as he starts walking again with the sleepy Tilly snuggling against his back.

A short time later they make it to their hotel. By the time they make it to the front desk Tilly is sound asleep on Georges back. When they assign rooms George drops off a half asleep Hermione and passed out Tilly to their room. After putting Tilly to bed he tries to leave, but the sleeping Tilly will not let go of his sleeve trapping him in the room with them.

"Don't go… warm." Tilly mumbles in her sleep as she slightly tightens her grip on his sleeve.

"Sorry..." George whispers smiling slightly at her as he gently and slowly gets himself free. "But I have to go back to my room." He takes off her glasses putting them on a nearby nightstand. After placing that down gently he starts to leave.

"Have a good night, George." Hermione whispers as she yawns getting into bed. George waves to Hermione as he closes the door behind him.

'She really is a cute little thing.' George grins as he walks down the halls looking for his room number.

"Hey George. What took you?" Fred takes off his tie getting ready for bed.

"Nothing much. Just got caught by a sleeping Beany." George gives a small laugh as he heads to the other bed. "She as cute as she is with her glasses she's even cuter without them." He smiles gently as he takes off his shoes sitting on the bed.

"Careful George. It's starting to sound like you're falling for the little bouncing bean." Fred teases as he lays in the bed.

"Come on Fred, I'm to going to fall for a kid." George laughs as he lays down.

"Alright. Night bro." Fred yawns as he turns over to the right in his bed.

"Night." George yawns as he lays one of his hands behind his head as he lays looking at the ceiling.

The next morning is clear with a cold wind and fresh snow on the ground. All the students head back to the train, yet are a bit slow since they can't help but play in the snow a bit. After a few lectures they are put back on track and end up on the train again. The twins once again end up with the four musketeers playing games at the train goes through a magic tonal that will bring them straight to the Crow Kingdome. Once they leave the tonal all eyes are on the wide green and flower covered hills passing by them. A couples hours later they make it to the train station where an escort is waiting for them.

"Welcome Hogwarts students and teachers." The head butler bows to them slightly as others with him bow and curtsy to the guests. "I hope you have a great stay here during this time." He smiles warmly at all of them.

"Thank you for that." McGonagall curtsies to the man. "Sadly not all our teachers could come nor could the Headmaster due to some students not being able to come with us."

"That's quite alright. Now if you'll fallow me, the others will get your bags." The head butler motions for them to fallow him.

"All right then. Come along everyone." McGonagall motions for the students to fallow them.

The students follow after their teacher and head butler. As they walk some of them stop to pick flowers or look at some animal that walks by. After quite a few distractions, they finally make it to the big mansion. Once they enter the mansion the students and teachers are greeted by more servants standing in lines separated by gender and in the middle of these two lines stands a smiling Mr. Beanne.

"Welcome to my home. I hope all of you have a grand time during this weekend event." Mr. Beanne gives a slight bow to them with a gentle smile.

"Students, what do we say?" McGonagall turns to them with a small smile.

"Thank you Mr. Beanne." They all says at the same time with a bow or curtsy.

"Well now, aren't you all behaved?" Mr. Beanne gives a small happy laugh to this. Mr. Beanne looks at all of the students and teachers, stopping when he spots Snape for a secant. Snape notices this and gives him a small head bow, Mr. Beanne does the same. "Why don't you all go with the maids to your rooms and you can change into casual clothes for the carnival out in the back." Mr. Beanne smiles gently and motions towards the stairs.

The students all head off wondering what their rooms will look like. They all are happy with the rooms and who their roommates are. Tilly is in her actual room with Hermione being her bunk mate while Ron and Harry are in the room next to theirs. All the students change out of their uniforms and into casual clothes. Once changed they all seem to bolt down the stairs heading for the carnival right outside. The carnival has tents of games and snacks along with a few rides. The students walk around looking at everything as they run from booth to booth.

Mr. Beanne watches as his granddaughter runs around with her three main friends. He smiles warmly as he sees her smiling and laughing with them in a way he's never seen before. Tilly looks over to see her grandfather looking at them so she gives him a wide smile and a wave. Mr. Beanne smiles at her as he shoes her to continue on with their fun. After seeing that Tilly takes her friends to run over to other games and rides. Eventually the four musketeers see a shooting game and Tilly's eyes are pulled to a dragon plushy.

"Want us to try getting it?" Harry points to the dragon with a soft smile.

"You don't have to." Tilly blushes a little as she looks to the ground.

"Nah, we'll win it in just a few tries." Ron winks with a grin.

Tilly nods to this happy the guys are willing to do this for her. Hermione rolls her eyes with a small smile to this not sure whether to route for them or laugh when they fail. Harry and Ron get ready for the game to start fully confident that they'll win. About ten tries later the guys sigh in defeat as they slowly turn to the girls.

"Sorry." They hang their heads down hating they couldn't win it.

"It's okay. You guys tried really hard." Tilly gives her head a little shake and then smiles at her friends to reassure them. The two of them give a slight smile feeling a bit better.

As the four musketeers walk off George walks by with a few snacks. He spots them in enough time to see Tilly giving one last look at the toy dragon and then heading off with her friends. George looks at the toy and thinks about the sad look on Tilly's face. Not being able to take the little twinge his heart felt at the thought of her being sad he walks over to the stall.

The next morning, everyone runs out to the carnival for another day of fun. Tilly runs over the shooting stand to find the toy dragon is gone. Tilly is a little sad about this, but brushes it off as she goes to play with her friends and enjoy the day while waiting for that night's party and her mom coming home. Later on that night everyone gets dressed for the New Year's party that night. Tilly is excited as they all go to the grand ball room for the party all dressed up.

"Welcome everyone, to our New Year's party." Flora curtsies to them with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I had some work to finish up."

"Mom!" Tilly, unable to stop herself, flies into her mom's arms with a happy smile on her face.

"How is my little feather?" Flora hugs her smiling warmly.

"I'm great." Tilly smiles at her mom as she's put back on the ground and her wings vanish.

'Still surprises me every time.' Hermione smiles with a little laugh.

After a few greetings and speeches the party begins. The four musketeers dance together while other first years run around playing. Some of the older kids dance with someone they like or flirt in a corner. Flora smiles at this as she watches her daughter's happy face. Meanwhile, unknown to her, Snape is watching her reactions with an expression of sadness/happy/curious.

"I see you still care about her." A voice calls from next to Snape. He turns to see Mr. Beanne.

"We were close once. It's hard not to see her in the same light as before." Snape composes himself to a poker face as he turns to Mr. Beanne.

"She still trusts you, you know?" Mr. Beanne stares at Snape with a small smile. "Despite everything that happened eleven years ago, she still believes in you." Mr. Beanne stares at his cup of citer with a reflective expression.

"Is that so?" Snape takes a sip of his drink trying to keep himself composed. Mr. Beanne nods with a small smile.

"I do as well. Which is why, if you ever feel like getting rid of THAT thing I'm just an owl away." Mr. Beanne points to Snape's wrist with a bit of a serious expression.

"I'm not ready for that as of yet." Snape bows to Mr. Beanne and walks off.

Snape walks around the hall to check on the students. As he walks around he finds himself in front of Flora. The two of them stare at one another for a moment be for give a polite head bow to one another and then just stand next to one another quietly.

"It… It's been awhile, huh Severus?" Flora breaks the silence between them as she tries to not look over to him.

"It has." Snape responds also not looking over to her. "About what? Eleven years?" he looks over to her with a serious expression.

"Severus, you…" Flora goes pale for a secant as she turns to him quickly realizing he knows.

"She seems to have her father's skills in spells and potions. Is the hair color his as well?" Snape cuts her off signaling that he does knows.

"It is." Flora nods with slightly shaking eyes looking at the ground.

"I guess she takes after both parents then." Snape gives a little sigh as he looks over to the happily dancing Tilly. Flora looks over to him a bit confused. "She's a good kid. A bit adventures, but other than that she works very hard. You should be proud of her." Snape looks over at Flora with soft eyes.

"I am. And I look forward to the day I can introduce her to her father." Flora smiles slightly as she looks over to Tilly.

"Have a good night." Snape walks off again to do his rounds, but this time he has a small smile on his face.

"Take care of them Severus." Flora whispers as she watches the four musketeer's dance and joke around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 9]**

"She seems to have her father's skills in spells and potions. Is the hair color his as well?" Snape cuts her off signaling that he does knows.

"It is." Flora nods with slightly shaking eyes looking at the ground.

"I guess she takes after both parents then." Snape gives a little sigh as he looks over to the happily dancing Tilly. Flora looks over to him a bit confused. "She's a good kid. A bit adventures, but other than that she works very hard. You should be proud of her." Snape looks over at Flora with soft eyes.

"I am. And I look forward to the day I can introduce her to her father." Flora smiles slightly as she looks over to Tilly.

"Have a good night." Snape walks off again to do his rounds, but this time he has a small smile on his face.

"Take care of them Severus." Flora whispers as she watches the four musketeer's dance and joke around.

Later on that night all the first years have pretty much passed out, while the older kids are starting to feel tired. The older kids sluggishly head to their rooms while to first year kids are brought to theirs by servants. Although other first year students are carried by servants, Tilly is picked up by her mother. Flora tucks a sleeping Tilly into bed and then spots her necklace. Flora smiles a little as she knows that Galaxy Stones are known for keeping away evil and giving good dreams.

'So he found out sooner than I thought.' Flora gives a little smile at her daughter, while taking off her glasses, knowing who sent it.

"I promise, once THAT man is truly dead, I'll introduce you to your dad." Flora kisses Tilly on the forehead and then leaves the room.

The next morning is a warm sunny day with a cool breeze as everyone heads to the train station, back in their uniforms. The kids run around playing on the way while the older kids walk with their new boyfriend or girlfriend. The teachers give a little sigh and head shake yet still smiling. Flora and Mr. Beanne join them on the walk to the station, mostly to get a bit more time with Tilly. Tilly and her friends stay together laughing and running around.

"Alright everyone! What do we say to Mr. and Ms. Beanne?!" McGonagall shouts to the group of students in front of the train.

"Thank you for having us." They all bow and curtsy to them.

"Thank you for coming." Mr. Beanne gives a quick bow back.

"Come back again." Flora smiles at all of them.

All the students cheer to this as they start boarding the train. Snape watches over all the students as they board making sure there are no strugglers. Snape and Flora's eyes meet for a secant. Flora gives a small smile to him and Snape gives a small nod before getting on the train. A few minutes later the train is off heading back to Hogwarts. All the students are excited and happy about the trip they get to brag about now. At the same time the four musketeers chat and laugh about their trip in a car they have to themselves.

"Mind if we join you?" Fred smiles in the entrance way with George next to him holding a satchel he won in one of the games.

"Sure." the four of them smile happily. The twins come in, Fred sits next to Ron and Harry while George sits next to Tilly on the end seat.

"By the way, I have something for you Beany." George goes into his bag.

"Really? What?" Tilly looks over to him with twinkling curious eyes.

"To-Da." George smiles playfully as he pulls out a little stuffed dragon.

(Dragon; green yarn eyes/ Pink body and wings with a long tail/ Sky-blue spikes)

"For me? Really?" Tilly stares at the toy wide eyed and smiling.

"Yeah." George nods happily. "I saw you staring at it and figured I should try to win it." He hands the toy over to Tilly.

"Thank you, George. I love it." Tilly smiles gently as she hugs the stuffed dragon closely to her.

"It was nothing." George rubs the back of his head as he smiles warmly at Tilly.

'It looks like you've already started falling for her, George. And she's falling for you.' Fred gives a little laugh and smile at the sight of them.

"What's so funny Fred?" Ron looks over to his older brother a bit confused.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought of something amusing." Fred smiles cunningly as he lets out a few laughs.

"What is it?" Harry glances at him curious now.

"Nothing yet. But who knows in the future." Fred smiles playfully with a wink.

Later on during the train ride they start playing games and laughing along with the way. As time goes by they laugh and joke while eating their dinner on the way to their rest stop before getting to Hogwarts. Once they reach the rest stop they all get out still not feeling tired from all the excitement of their trip. The next morning they all head back for the train and head back to Hogwarts, most students sleep the whole way back since they didn't sleep last night.

A month later, it is a snowy chilly morning at Hogwarts. All the students stop to play in the snow on their way to classes or they are just having free time. Some of the older students are excited and nervous about the fact Valentine's Day is right around the corner. Girls chat about who they are going to give chocolates class while the guys wonder who will give them chocolates and who they will accept them from. While the older students worry about this, the first year students find it funny watching them worry like this and are just looking forward to making and eating chocolate.

"Alright everyone. Since Valentine's Day is just a few days away we will be making chocolate the same way Moguls do." Mrs. Burbage stands in front of the class. Mr. Burbage is a forty year old white woman with blond hair in a bon and warm-brown eyes. She is also dressed in a simple dress and brown buckle shoes.

"Cool. I can't wait! How do Moguls do it?" the students, a side from Slytherin, cheers for this idea.

"Alright. Alright." Mrs. Burbage gives a little laugh as she claps to get the classes attention. Everyone quiets down to hear what she has to say excited for this lesson. "You can get into groups of no more than four and from there we'll head to the kitchen."

Most get into groups of two or three standing next to each other smiling, well aside from Slytherin's; whom get into groups but scowl at this idea. The four musketeers stand with one another excited for what comes next. When they are in their groups they head to the kitchen with their teacher. Once in the kitchen they wait for their instructions.

"Welcome to my kitchen young ones." Mr. Cloud smiles happily at all the students with warm-brown eyes. Mr. Cloud is a Mogul born around his forties with short brown hair and tan skin along with a slightly chubby body.

"Alright everyone, this is Mr. Cloud. He's one of the chefs here and he'll be teaching all of you how to make homemade chocolates like Moguls." Mrs. Burbage turns to all the students pointing to Mr. Cloud. "What do we say to him children?" Mrs. Burbage glances at them with a small smile.

"Thank you for teaching us today Mr. Cloud." They smile up at him.

"It will be an honor to have you all here." Mr. Cloud smiles happily at all of them.

"I'll leave them in your care." Mrs. Burbage begins to leave.

"See you in a while Mrs. Burbage." Mr. Cloud gives her a nod as she leaves.

"Goodbye Mrs. Burbage." The students wave as she heads out of them room.

"Alright. First everyone go to a stove in your groups." Mr. Cloud claps and points to the different stoves close together. All the students head to one of the spots with most of them being excited for this class.

"Step 1: 8 ounce chopped chocolate bars and chips (optional nuts or fillings)

Step 2: Choose a chocolate (any solid kind will work)

Step 3: Melt the chocolate in a pot carefully until melted completely (add nuts or peppermint in after melted and put in boll)" All the students watch their pots taking turns to mix. They each add in things to their own bolls once they have enough chocolate in them.

"Step 4: Pour the chocolate into molds (while still hot)

Step 5: Let the chocolates cool in their own area so they can harden." The students place them on the counter with plastic wrap over them to keep bugs off. Mr. Cloud puts their names on top of the plastic wrap.

"I can't wait! I wonder how they'll taste." They all look at their candies, unable to wait until they harden.

"Alright everyone. Head off to your other classes, these will be done hardening tomorrow and then you can wrap them or put them in bags if you like." Mr. Cloud smiles as he motions for them to get going.

"Thank you Mr. Cloud." The students give a small head bow and then start leaving the kitchen.

All the students head out and go to their next classes. The four musketeers go from class to class happily as they think about their chocolates and how they'll have them in enough time for Valentine's Day in two days. The next day everyone goes to the kitchen ready to take their candies with them. Everyone wraps or bags the candies differently alongside the older students that have their candies in the kitchen as well.

"Thank you Mr. Cloud." The students smile at him happily and give a small head bow.

"I hope all of you have a great Valentine's Day tomorrow." Mr. Cloud smiles happily as he laughs.

All the students head out with their wrapped and bagged candies ready for the next morning. Many of the older guys day dream all day about what tomorrow will bring while the girl wonder how to give the chocolates to the person they like. Most of the younger students chow down on their candy while others plan to give them to friends or a crush. The four musketeers save their candies, well aside from Ron, in their rooms planning on giving some to each other and some other close friends.

"You were supposed to wait until tomorrow, Ron." Hermione sighs as she glances at the chocolate covered faced Ron as they sit in the Gryffindor's common room.

"But… it smelt… to good." Ron licks his sticky fingers.

"We guessed that when you inhaled the chocolate." Harry laughs slightly looking at the chocolaty Ron.

"You might want to clean your face." Tilly giggles a little as she offers him a hanky.

"Thanks." Ron takes the hanky and starts cleaning his face.

"No problem." Tilly smiles at him happily.

The four musketeers laugh and joke for the rest of the day. As the day goes by everyone becomes excited about what Valentine's Day will be like. That night everyone goes to bed with their heads and hearts racing. Most students do not sleep well as they grin ear to ear staring at the ceiling and wondering who will give them chocolate and which ones they'll take.

The next morning is sunny but chilly air with fresh snow on the ground. Many girls shyly hand their chocolates over to the guy they like. Many guys blush as they except the candies while other guys cheer for their friends or look at him with a bit of jealousy. Tilly and her friends are in the Great Hall giving each other some chocolate happily during their break time before their next classes.

"Where's George?" Tilly looks around happily holding on to a small orange bag of chocolates.

"I think I saw him head to the Quidditch field." Fred munches happily on some of his chocolates.

"I'll go get him then." Tilly happily skips out of the Great Hall to go look for him.

As she skips through the halls Tilly becomes too excited and her wings come out. While gliding down the halls she almost flies into McGonagall. Tilly avoids McGonagall by heading to the sky. McGonagall quickly heads over to where Tilly was planning to lecture her, but chooses to just smile and laugh it off remembering what today is.

As Tilly takes to the sky clouds gather a bit and snow begins to fall gently to the ground. While the snow falls around her, Tilly sticks out her tongue to catch some snowflakes. After a few minutes of flying around catching flakes, Tilly flies happily towards the Quidditch field. Tilly smiles excitedly as she sees George standing near one of the entrances. Right as she is about to call out to him, she sees that a girl is with him. Seeing this causes Tilly to hide behind a nearby pillar and she peeks over to see what is going on.

"George… I… really like you and I was hoping… you would except these chocolates." The girl blushes as she holds out a small nicely wrapped blue box.

'She… likes George?' Tilly looks at them and feels a twinge of pain in her heart.

"For me? Really?" George blushes slightly as he looks at the girl and the box.

"Yes." The girl nods shyly. "Will you except my feelings?" she nervously looks at him with slightly hopeful eyes.

George rubs the back of his head as he thinks about what to say. But Tilly, feeling the twinge again, flies off not wanting to watch anymore. The girl looks at George with big hopeful eyes. George reaches out for the box, but instead of taking it he pushes it back to her gently.

"I'm sorry. But I can't take except these." George gives his head a slight shake as he looks at her with truly sorry eyes.

"Why? Do you have someone else you like?" the girl looks at him as if she's about to cry.

"Not really." George shakes his head slowly. "I just don't think I should except these when I don't have those feelings for you. I'm really sorry." He starts walking off the field, leaving the girl there to sort out her feelings.

'Someone I like, huh?' George walks down the halls. 'I wouldn't say I feel that strongly about her. She's just cute.' He pictures Tilly as he smiles happily while walking down the hallways. 'Wait… why did I… picture Beany? She's just a kid.' He shakes his head a bit as he blushes a slightly.

A while later George joins his friends in class. As the day goes by George realizes he hasn't bumped into his Beany. This causes George to feel very confused since many of their friends keep saying she went looking for him. George, feeling this is very odd, goes looking for her during lunch break. He sees the four musketeers together laughing and joking which makes him sigh with relief to knowing Tilly is safe yet even more puzzled about why they haven't met up all day.

Later on that night as the snow is still falling gently to the ground. Tilly sits on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. She sighs not understanding why she feels so down and so scared to meet up with George as she stares at her little bag under the fireplaces glow. George finds Tilly in the common room staring at a small orange bag.

"What do you have there?" George smiles playfully as he leans on the back of the couch.

"It's nothing really. Just… some chocolates. But you probably have enough of them, huh?" Tilly looks at the bag blushing a bit as she refuses to let herself look up at George.

"Not a one actually." George hopes over to sit next to Tilly. Tilly's heart skips a beat and she feels a little happy hearing that.

"R-really? Would you… like these then?" Tilly looks up at him with slightly hopeful eyes as her heart speeds up a bit.

"Sure, thanks Beany." George laughs a bit as he takes the little bag.

The two of them chat away and laugh after that. They have such a great time that Tilly forgot to feel bad about being happy that George turned down that other girl. Along with that George forgot to ask why Tilly had been avoiding him for most of the day.

'I wonder why I feel weird around George today.' Tilly stares at the ceiling as her heart pounds a bit harder as she thinks about him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wings of Change YEAR 1**

 **[Wing 10]**

Tilly finds herself running through a never ending darkness with her steps giving off the only light. She hears whispering all around her as she runs through the never ending darkness, looking for a way out. While running Tilly sees the troll again, before she gets too close to the troll Tilly runs in the opposite direction. As Tilly loses the troll she soon finds herself being chased by winged keys.

'Leave me alone!' Tilly tries to flick them off as she gets to a door slamming it behind her leaving the flying keys in the other room. As the keys are gone she breathes a sigh of relief and then looks at the ground with surprise. 'Am I… on a Chest Board?' Tilly looks at it with wide eyes as she walks along it. She walks along until she bumps into a white Chest Piece that swings for her head. Tilly dodges the attack and runs over to the next room racing down the spiraling staircase. As she gets to the bottom she sees a man standing in front of a large mirror that stands in the middle of a brightly light room. 'Hello? Who are you?' Tilly slowly walks over getting an odd and heavy feeling coming off from the man. The man turns around showing his face looks like crumbling rocks. Tilly is startled by this and wakes up in her room gasping for air panicked as she holds on to the toy dragon tightly. As she franticly looks around the dark room, Tilly realizes it's still night time and everyone is still asleep.

"Just a dream. Just a dream." Tilly whispers as she hugs the toy dragon and lays back down in her bed.

'Why won't these nightmares stop?' Tilly looks scared as she fights her tired eyes, scared to fall asleep again.

The next morning everyone everyone gets ready for the beautiful spring morning outside. Tilly is a little sleep but fights it back as she gets ready for the morning and gets herself excited for her Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. Hermione glances over at Tilly, worried about her nightmares and there more frequent appearance. The rest of the students get ready, unaware of the things that are coming their way, pumped for the first Quidditch game of spring.

The morning is a beautiful sunny slightly chilly spring day with no clouds in the sky with flowers in bloom and no sign of snow ever being on the ground. The four musketeers run to class with smiles on their faces. As they go from class to class their heads begins to spin once again about WHO 'Nicolas Flamel' could be. Their minds stop pounding about that since it is time to head to the Quidditch field. Each team takes their places as the other students cheer for their house.

"Alright everyone. Have a good game." Madam Hooch smiles up at everyone and then throws up the ball to them.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Chant the other Gryffindor students from the stands as they wave their flags and clap.

"Come on Ravenclaw! You can do this! Go Ravenclaw!" Cheers the other Ravenclaw students.

The first team to grab the Quaffle is Ravenclaw. As the game begins Gryffindor flies close behind Ravenclaw ready to steal the ball. Ravenclaw blocks Gryffindor from scoring. The twins block some Bludgers from hitting their team mates. Tilly quickly races to Ravenclaw's hoops with others close behind her from both teams. Tilly throws the ball into one of the hoops scoring ten points for Gryffindor.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Chant the other Gryffindor students from the stands as they wave their flags and clap.

"Come on Ravenclaw! You can do this! Go Ravenclaw!" Cheers the other Ravenclaw students.

The game continues with everyone trying their hardest to score. Ravenclaw steels the ball and heads to the hoops. Tilly zooms by, swiping the ball from them and heads straight for their hoops. The Ravenclaw's try to get it back, but Tilly tosses it to her other teammates and they tosses the ball back and forth until Gryffindor get to the hoops and throw the ball throw the middle hoop. All of Gryffindor cheers at this. A little while later Ravenclaw is able to get in a few shots of their own causing their house to cheer as well. The scoring seems to go back and forth for a while between the two teams.

At last the Snitch shows itself on to the field. Harry and the Ravenclaw Seeker chases after it all over the field. The two of them race after the little devil, reaching out their hands once they feel like they are close enough. As they chase the little winged ball, the others continue the game scoring as many shots as possible. Finally Harry and the other Seeker are neck and neck for the Snitch. As they reach for it the Ravenclaw Seeker is knocked off his broom by a Bludger. Harry nudges closer to the winged ball and finally catches up the Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" The Announces shouts as the final whistle is blown.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Chant the other Gryffindor students from the stands as they wave their flags and clap. Harry shows off the Snitch as everyone cheers.

"Way to go Harry!" Tilly cheers from her broom.

Later on back at the Gryffindor house they all cheer and celebrate their win. They all cheer and dance around excited to start the new term on such a high note. After celebrating for hours they all go to dinner happily. Once dinner is done everyone heads to bed pretty tired from the day. Although everyone else is asleep the four musketeers are awake with the mystery of 'Nicolas Flamel' and the secrets door on the third floor.

A couple weeks later on a sunny day everyone is in the library for study period. Harry, Ron, and Tilly sit together while reading different books. As they study at the table Hermione is going down different sections staring at all the books. As she looks around an idea seems to hit her and she rushes to a different section and pulls a book off the shelf. After flipping through it, she seems satisfied and heads over to the others.

"I had you looking in the wrong section." Hermione heads over to them. "How could I be so stupid?" she sits next to Tilly and places the book on the table.

"Bloody hell. What is that thing?" Ron looks at the giant book with scared eyes.

"That's a really big book Hermione." Tilly gives a small laugh at the size of it. "But what does this have to do with… Nicolas Flamel." Tilly looks around to make sure no one is nearby and whispers to her friend.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Hermione opens the book. "I had cheeked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She thumbs through the pages.

"THIS is light?" Ron stares at the giant book in awe. Hermione gives him a quick glare and then goes back to looking.

"Here it is. Nicolas Flamel is the only maker of the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione reads softly to the group.

"Really?" Tilly's eyes widen.

"The what?" the boys look at each other and then over at the girls.

"Honestly don't either of you read?" Hermione sighs with a slight head shake.

"The Philosopher Stone can turn any metal into gold and it has the Elixir of Life with in it; which makes the drinker immortal." Tilly whispers to them.

"Immortal?" Ron looks a little confused.

"It means you'll never die." Hermione chimes in.

"I know what it means." Ron razes his voice a bit. The others tell him to quiet down.

"It says hear that Nicolas Flamel just celebrated his 665th Birthday." Hermione finishes reading a last bit of the book.

"So you're saying…" Harry starts with a serious expression.

"That's what Fluffy is guarding. That's what Snape wants." Hermione finishes with a similar expression.

"I say after dinner we sneak off to Hagrid's and tell him what we know. Agreed?" Tilly leans in and whispers to her friends.

"Agreed." Everyone answers with a nod.

The rest of the morning goes by with what seems to be a snail's pace to the four musketeers. As they went from class to class they were very quiet yet seem to be antsy to those around them. The four of them finally breathed a sigh of relief when dinner came around. Although they are happy that their wait is almost over none of them touch their food much. Once dinner is over they sneak off to Hagrid's hut. At the hut they stand in front of the door for a minute and then knock.

"Oh hello. Sorry I can't entertain today." Hagrid opens the door and then starts to close it again.

"We know about the Philosopher Stone!" They all answer at the same time.

"Oh." Hagrid opens the door again. "Well, come in." he motions for them to come in.

"We think Snape is trying to steal it." Harry steps in and takes off his cloak with the others right behind him.

"Snape? Blimy, you're not still on about that are you?" Hagrid goes over to his fire place for a moment as the others find a place to sit.

"Hagrid we know he's after the stone. We just don't know why." Harry looks up at Hagrid from his bench seat.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone." Hagrid sighs as he looks at Ron and Harry. "He's not about to steal it."

"What?" Harry looks at Ron confused.

"You heard." Hagrid says a bit more commanding then normal yet still gentle. "Now come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today." He tries to get them to leave.

"Wait a minute. One of the teachers?" Harry comments.

"Of course." Hermione chimes. "There are other things protecting the stone, aren't there? Spells and Enchantments."

"You mean like flying keys or a giant Chest board?" Tilly looks up at him remembering her dreams.

"That's right." Hagrid nods. "It's a waste of time if you ask me. Ain't no one going to get past Fluffy. Not a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore." He points to himself. "I shouldn't have said that. I SHOULDN'T have said that." He frowns a little realizing what he's just said.

As they talk something in a big black caldron in the fire place starts to knock against the sides of it. Everyone turns to the odd noise. Hagrid puts on some oven-mittens and reaches in. He slowly takes out a fairly large and odd colored egg. As he puts it on the table the four musketeers head over to see it as well.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry looks at the egg and then Hagrid with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"That… that's um…" Hagrid tries to figure out what to say.

"I know what that is!" Ron stares at the egg with excitement. "But Hagrid, how did you get it?" he looks at Hagrid with confusion.

"I won it. Got it off a stranger down at the pub." Hagrid smiles a little proud. "Seemed to be rather glad to be rid in a matter of fact." He looks a little confused as he thinks back. As they talk the egg shakes more and more until a little green dragon pops out of it.

"He's so cute." Tilly looks at the little thing with twinkling eyes.

"Is that… a dragon?" Hermione looks over to Hagrid with confusion.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother Charley works with them in Romania." Ron stares at the little dragon with wide eyes. Harry stares as well, since he's never seen a dragon outside of pages on a book.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid starts tearing up as he looks at the little thing. "Oh bless him, he recognizes his mommy." He laughs feeling really happy. "Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry chimes making a little face along with the others.

"Yeah well, he needs a name doesn't he?" Hagrid looks at all of them. They all give a little laugh at the name choice. "Don't you, Nobert?" he scratches under Norbert's chin. This cause Norbert to spit up a small fireball, lighting Hagrid's bear on fire. "He'll have to be trained a bit of course." Hagrid puts out the flame. "Who's that?" he spots someone at his window. The kid, Draco, runs off after being spotted.

"Malfoy." Harry scuffs.

The four musketeers head back to the school. As they walk down the halls they talk about Hagrid and how he wanted a dragon. While on the topic they realize how bad it is the Draco knows now. When they are just about at the stares they meet a very disappointed and mad McGonagall with a smirking Draco. McGonagall takes them to her office for their punishment.

"Nothing. I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to be out of bed after hours." McGonagall looks at all of them strictly. "There for as punishment fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty?" Harry looks shocked and a bit mad.

"Each. And to make sure it never happens again, all five of you will reserve detention." McGonagall glances at each of them. Draco smirks until the last bit clicks in his head.

"Excuse me Professor. But I thought you said the FIVE of us." Draco looks at McGonagall confused.

"You heard me right Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall looks at him seriously. "As noble as your actions were, you are also out of bed at night. You will join your classmates in detention."

"Service him right." Tilly whispers to her friends. They all smirk as they look over to a now pissed Draco.

"Now, all of you go to bed and stay there." McGonagall commands."

"Yes Ma'am." They all nod and head off to bed.


End file.
